Dragon Child
by nishanightray
Summary: Since his alter-ego Midorikawa Ryuuko entered his life, Midorikawa Ryuuji is having big troubles! Now he must fight against a mysterious, dangerous sect, which wants to kidnap him... What's Midorikawa's destiny going to be? / HiroMido OC, BanGaze.
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm back again! This time, trying something serious. Hope you'll enjoy it XD

**Warnings: **will appear OCs characters; the story is set in the third season of the series; [Midorikawa P.O.V.]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and i don't own inazuma eleven characters. But I own my OCs characters and my story obviously ;)

* * *

><p>I couldn't really understand why I was there.<p>

I was nearly breathing correctly, even thought I couldn't really remember how to breath.

Inside, outside. Is it like that isn't it?

I was feeling pretty dizzy.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I felt as f I was stuck to the ground, and could just look at the ceiling.

Everything I could catch a glimpse of was surrounded by a dark blue aura.

Some dark people suddenly approached my body and they surrounded rapidly me.

Tears started to form in my eyes. Suddenly the whole pain of whatever they had done to me attacked strongly every inch of my body. I screamed in pain.

I could only scream. No logical thoughts or words could be said.

I wanted to see him, I wanted Hiroto by my side on that instant. I wanted desperately him to save me.

A girl made her way up to me, kneeled near my side and touched my hand. Her skin slowly caressed mine with her warm.

Then a tear left her face and fell onto mine. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

All became black.


	2. Intruder

me: hello me again hope you're doing well ^^

Midorikawa: better than me anyway -.- why am i always mistreated in your stories?

me: you're not! well, a little ^^ but don't worry, you'll be also cool!

Hiroto: but i'm cooler than youuuuu

Midorikawa: *hits him*

Hiroto: owwwn you meanie

me: stop this nonsense both of you and plase do the disclaimer -.-

Midorikawa: okay, okay, alright then! She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, me, Hiroto and anyone else who belong to Inazuma world

Hiroto: yeah she just owns her story and her OOC characters

me: hope you'll ejoy! ^_^ please review

* * *

><p>"GOAAAAAAAAL!" I yelled and found myself jumping around the living room out of happiness. I was just so euphoric!<p>

"Calm down, Midorikawa, it's just a goal. Doesn't mean they've won" Saginuma reproached me, but he smiled so I think he also thought they had already won.

"Oh c'mon Saginuma, open up a little! They've just done the most fantastic goal I've seen in this match! And it was Hiroto! He's so gorgeous!" I exclaimed pointing at my re-haired bestfriend who had just scored with The Birth, an hidssatsu techniche he did with Fubuki. I mean, Fubuki was amazing too, but Hiroto's just so cool!

Then the referee finally whistled for the end.. They had just beaten up Brazil, so they were definitely going to finals. That was wonderful, I wish I was there too! 'Oh yeah' I thought feeling sad 'I wanted to be there too.'

Damn Burn, Gazel, Aphrodi and Chae-choo-soo, and damn their damn technique! And damn this leg of mine that got injured!

I wanted to be with my best friend no matter what. Still, I wasn't, and Hiroto had promised me that they would win for me too. I believed him and I was waiting patiently for him.

"Midorikawa, can you stay alone for a while?" Saginuma suddenly asked me "I need to pick Hitomiko up from her job and decide what to eat tonight".

"Okay" I said smiling. Since Hiroto left I had been living with Hitomiko and Saginuma, and yeah I was kinda of used of being alone at home while they were out together -they were in a sort of romance, and I was going to be a bore. "Just go" I applied while zapping. There weren't any decent programmes, except a nice comedian show in black and white colors.

Saginuma nodded and wore his jacket, then he went out leaving me alone on the sofa.

The comedian show was great, however I was too tired and fell asleep in the middle. I slept on the sofa for about half hour then a sudden noise woke me up.

"Who's that?" I jumped in surprise. Neither Saginuma or Hitomiko was returned and that scared me a bit, but trying to feel as strong as Hiroto would be in such a situation I went searching around the house. The door and all the windows were all closed, still I felt something was wrong. And then I heard a noise coming from my room upstairs. Without thinking I held a broom and went upstairs.

My room door was wide-opened and near my bed there was a person: he/she wore a long black cape with a black hood that covered his head, making him/her not recognizable.

He/She was holding in his/her hands my soccer ball, the only one memory left to me since I quit being Reize. "Hey, you!" I yelled angry. The person jumped in surprise and for a small second the hood slipped away, revealing her to be a girl. She got scared and opened my window, jumping off.

"Hey" I yelled again but when I went to look She had already disappeared in shades of dark. My soccer ball rolled near my feet, and I kneed to take it in my hands. Why was she trying to get this? And first of all who was she? And... 'Wait a moment, where did she come from?' I asked myself since I had controlled every single door or windows of this house sand they were all closed so how could she enter my room without entering the house?

I heard another noise and ran downstairs scared but they were just Saginuma and Hitomiko.

"We bought ramen" Saginuma said, then he looked at him. "You're pale. Did something happen to you while we were out?" he asked. I stayed silent for a minute, quite undecided about whether to tell him or not, but in the end I decided to lie "Uhm, I'm alright, don't worry".

I wanted to know more before even thinking to tell about the girl, and I had the feeling that something was going to happen me very soon.


	3. Black Flood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma eleven neither its characters, i just own my stories and my OOC characters.

please enjoy XD

* * *

><p>I was boring myself to death, playing Nintendo DS. Since Saginuma couldn't see me -if he did he would have killed me- I was sitting upside down on the sofa and blood was all rushing to my head, so when my cellphone rang I got down rolling on my side and nearly bumped my head into the pavement. Feeling a bit dizzy I said "Hello?" in my cellphone before realizing that I had took them upside down. 'Yes, I'm dizzy' I thought, still I said again "Hello? Who's there?"<p>

"Hey dude. I'm Diam. I've got two tickets for that film with Johnny Depp. Wanna go?" The person on the other side of the phone was no one else than my friend Diam, you know that guy with brown hair that played with me in the Gemini Storm. Since Hiroto left I had felt lonely -Saginuma's not that kind of enjoyment- and started hanging around with him.

"Yeah why not? I'm kinda bored here" I replied cheerful.

"Good. Why not seeing at the cinema around 7 o' clock?"

"It's okay with me. See you later then and thank you, you've just lightened up my boring life".

"Hey no problem dude" He chuckled at my joke and I smiled too while hanging down the phone.

I was walking to the cinema, foretasting already the film we were going to see, that is 'The tourist' with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie, since the reviews was really encouraging.

I liked Angelina Jolie of course, but my favorite had always been Johnny -he's kinda cool isn't he?

Diam was in front of the cinema, wearing a black jacket and obviously commented on naughtily by group of girls, and it seems he likes that too. I was a bit envious and wanted to make a bit fun of him, but when I was going to call his name I hear a hiss near my left ear.

A jolt went through my back while out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of someone with a black cape like the one the mysterious girl was wearing, but that wasn't her.

"Reize! What are you doing, standing there like an idiot? Come here!" Diam had surprisingly noticed me and encouraged me to enter the cinema with him. I nodded, still a bit a afraid, and I obeyed to him. We entered the cinema and sat in a central row where we could clearly watch the screen. The film was amazing seven since the beginning and got me thrilled despite the fact that Diam insisted on stealing my popcorn to put them in his mouth. I wanted to hit him.

"Hey dude, enough-" I was complaining but suddenly a strange feeling hit me. The film was like static, as if it had stopped in the middle. Diam shrugged and lifted his head to look around.

"What's going on? Put on the film!" He screamed, then turned to me "Are you okay?"

I shifted in my seat. I was slightly trembling. I looked around too to see that people in the cinema was static exactly like the ones in the film -they was wrapped in a dark blue aura and insisted on watching the film that wasn't moving on.

"Reize? Are you okay? You're pale, dude" Diam said, he was clearly worried.

"I... d-don't call me Reize" I managed to stutter. I don't like him to still call me like that. Not that I really care but It seem like the old me. I am not Reize anymore. However, that wasn't really important in that moment, it's just that I was nervous.

"Sorry" He blushed and smiled a little "Any idea of what's going on here?"

I couldn't reply. I was paralyzed by terror.

In front of me, right before the screen, there was the person in the black cape. It was too short to be an adult so I supposed it was a child. The hood darkened his face but I could notice his eyes -how couldn't I? Those red eyes with long eyelashes were piercing me. Luckily eyes can't kill, otherwise I would be dead at that time.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji" he hissed. I shifted in my seat again. Diam glanced from me to him.

"What did that thing say, uhm, hissed?" he asked. Okay so I was the only one to understand him and he was just threatening me to death. In the moment I decided it wasn't really my luckiest day, some kind of slump hit the seat in front of me and destroyed it.

"Whoa" Diam and I said scared. Diam added "What was that?"

It was his body, I realized. The child's body was like a black flood of blood that separated itself from his black cape and extended on the floor and destroyed everything, like eating things -mostly seats- and covering ignorant people who was still watching the film.

"Diam"I whispered. Diam looked at me like saying 'what?' and I grabbed sharply his hand.

"RUN!" I yelled and I started to run for saving my life and Diam's, or at least to manage to reach the emergency exit. It was thrilling. The child wasn't moving but and his fluid body expanded on the floor, reaching for us. I was just about to touch the door when the child suddenly jumped in the air and the flood went back into his body for a moment just to be released the moment after under the shape of thousand swords that razed all the central rows to the ground.

I fell onto the floor and bumped my butt. Diam was right near me and the child was up to us. His flood transformed again into a spear that flew onto me.

I closed my eyes, scared, but then I opened then again when I realized I felt nothing but warm.

Diam was sitting astride on my lap, covering me with his body. The spear pierced his chest from one side to other. The child was as shocked as me at first, but then smiled naughtily -I knew he was about to attack again. But then something inside of me changed.

I don't know if it was because that sadistic smile or because Diam's warm blood that wrenched my shirt, but I felt hatred and power growing in my chest and when the flood attacked I just reached out and destroyed it. The child backed away, scared for a moment.

I was shocked too -my hand, no, my entire body was lightened up of a blue/violet light, that captured the black flood and cleaned it, until my power reached for the child's body. I knew he was scared since he glimpsed at me and then disappeared as if he was running away.

Then body lighten up more and I was forced to close my eyes and when I opened them again the film was going on and people was laughing, crying, moving -that is, living- and the seats and the floor were alright. I thought I had a vision but Diam's blood took me back to reality.

It had really happened, even thought it seemed not.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: ...<p>

me: what's the problem?

Midorikawa: you ask me?

me: what?

Midorikawa: don't "what" me! poor Diam! and as usual I'm so jinxed -.-

me: sorry you just seem like it ^^

Midorikawa: you shouldn't have to say that *angry*

me: aaah sorry! I didn't mean this that way! *ran away* please review! ^^"""


	4. Voice of death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Inazuma eleven or its characters, I just own my sorty and my OOC characters. 

* * *

><p>I could say Saginuma wasn't very happy I dirtied his moquette with blood, but when I explained him that Diam was deeply hurt He understood and let him stay in my room. Hitomiko did him some medication and asked me why I didn't take him to a hospital.<p>

Yes, as if I could say "Hey, my fried here has been hurt by a bad guy in a black cape who nearly killed us" like it was an extremely normal thing.

I could never explain exactly what happened into the cinema –I didn't tell to Saginuma and Hitomiko either, they wouldn't believe me. I told them that some bullies that wanted our money attacked us with a knife and then ran away, It seemed a pretty good lie after all, thought I don't believe Hitomiko believed me.

Oh well…

Diam was still unconscious in my bed, but luckily Hitomiko's medication had stopped the blood – in exchange my shirt wasn't useable anymore since it was wrenched with his blood, and I had to throw it away. Sigh, I liked that shirt.

When Hiroto called me on that morning, I was wiping Diam's forehead with a wet towel, since he had fever and was sweating a lot.

I was pretty happy to hear from him, of course, although my mind was full with negative thoughts.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well, Endou's pretty fired up for the final match. After all Little Giant is his grandfather's team, so of course he wants to win. We all want to win" He answered softly.

"I see" I said, then there was a pause.

"And you? How is your leg?" He then asked.

"I'm okay. I can already play soccer, actually I'm training myself with Saginuma. Hitomiko's a very good coach, thought she beats me up sometimes, eheh" I said and laughed a little.

"Hmm" He murmured, then said "Oy. Are you sure you're okay?"

I trembled and blabbered "W-why are you asking me?"

"You seem pretty down. I can feel you're nervous for something from your voice."

"Oh."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked in a worried tone.

I stayed silent, valuing my possibilities. I really wanted to tell him because I wanted him to comfort me somehow; on the other hand he had to play an important match –I couldn't worry him with my problems, he had to concentrate only on the match.

In the end I kept silent.

"Midorikawa" he said, remembering me he was still there.

"I-I'm alright. You don't need to worry" I whispered "Just… win and come back soon please. I wanna see you…"

"Okay, I promise" He answered quietly.

"Now I must go. Good luck on the match. I'll be watching you" I smiled and then we hang off. Actually I didn't have to go. But since I decided I would solve my problems myself, I didn't want him to ask anything else and so I hang off.

I'm such a coward and a liar.

"Reize" Diam suddenly said in a low voice that scared me.

I turned to him, intending to scold him because I hate being called Reize, but I found myself stunned.

He was half up and his eyes was dark and empty, as of he was possessed by someone –actually he was.

His voice came deep "When the moon will darken… the Black Moon will wake up the dragon… and the _dragon__child_ will take all the power…"

"W-what…" I managed to say, but He interrupted me with a glare.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji" His voice was now authoritative "For the sake of the dragon, You must _die_."

I was stunned and didn't answer.

After that terrible sentence of death, however, the voice seems satisfied since whoever it was left Diam's body and my friend fell asleep on the bed again.

I stood up to control if he was fine, still trembling.

I couldn't make up my mind about what to do. I didn't want to die and actually I didn't understand very much of what he had said, except the fat I had to die.

Yep, I had definitely lied to Hiroto back then.

I wasn't alright at all.

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: as if I wasn't depressed enough... now people start thretening me of death! -.-<p>

Hiroto: I'll protect you, don't worry!

Midorikawa: shut up! just win that stupid match, take that stupid plane and come here immediately!

Hiroto: *backs off* o-okay

me: please review and let me know what you think about my story ^^


	5. New feelings

same as always, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its character, I just own my OOCs and my story!

* * *

><p>"OOOOOH YES!" I shouted and jumped on the table. Saginuma almost killed me with eyes, but I didn't care much. Ask me why. Ask me if Hiroto-the-coolest-friend-I-have-ever-had had just score Inazuma Japan's first goal in the finals with a new amazing technique. The answer is YES.<p>

Gods, He was SO cool. His technique, I think it's called Sky Drop, was shot right to the goal, and that Rococo couldn't stop it even thought he's so strong.

"It was just a goal" Saginuma hissed.

"It was the first goal! It was Hiroto's goal!" I replied angry "You're such a party-pooper!"

"Shut up!" Hitomiko slapped the two of us on the floor, actually we were in front of the tv so she couldn't see. I was ready to complain but I saw She was smiling happily at his brother so I decided to just let it pass. Saginuma also decided to be quiet, maybe for the same reason as me, maybe 'cause He really likes Hitomiko smiling –He really likes Hitomiko, and stop.

However, Saginuma was right -It was just a goal. In fact Rococo scored the next to Endou, to my delusion. "Endou will catch the following, uh" I mumbled hopeful.

I really trust Endou, but I was feeling nervous. Impatient. I wanted to take the first plane to Liocott Islands and play with them, and score with Hiroto.

I found myself thinking again about him -truth is, since he last called I kept thinking about him more often. 'It must be that I miss him' I thought at first, but I knew the situation was slowly slipping from my hands.

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAL KIYAMA-KIDOU-FUBUKI! A NEW AMAZING TECHNIQUE!"

I jumped out of surprise and I blinked towards the tv. The replay showed Inazuma Japan's second goal, with the Big Bang of Hiroto, Kidou and Fubuki. Hiroto was still scoring!

"How is it that he is that strong" I mumbled.

"They worked together" Hitomiko said, but this wasn't what I had asked for. '

Why is it that Hiroto is always stronger than me? Geez. I can't even afford to hate him. I so love him… Wait a moment, did I just say I love him? What the hell is happening here?' I thought in alarm, I had never thought this way about him, I swore!

The match was over. Inazuma Japan won!

I was happy, no I was being enthusiastic. Hiroto was coming back! Wait… I meant, everybody was coming back. Geez, I was again thinking about him. This was getting boring.

Diam was still sleeping in my bed, he couldn't see the match. I still didn't believe to what happened to us, It just seemed so unreal and why didn't anyone notice? Why that thing only attacked us? I was full of questions and I was scared I couldn't have answers.

Annoying.

Diam was quietly snoring, that was good, actually he often complained in his dreams. I suppose He was having nightmares. Hope not the same as me.

After the voice spoke to me through Diam, a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't afford to sleep very well, result is I'm paler than Saginuma and really tired.

In my nightmares It always appeared a room, a black room in which there's a drawing, right in the middle, I bet that's some kind of symbol. And I often dreamed about that mysterious girl. I was dying to know who she was but couldn't meet her again.

My phone ringed. "Hello?" I whispered caring not to wake Diam.

"Midorikawa, it's me!" Hiroto's warm and happy voice made my heart skip a beat, to my disappoint. "Wait a moment, why are you whispering?"

"Because Diam's sleeping and I don't want to wake him up"

"Then go to your room"

"I'm already in my room, uh"

Some minutes of silence passed, then he asked under his breath "Diam's sleeping in your room?"

"Yeah, uh, actually"

"Why?"

"Er… he passed out…?" I answered with a bit of hesitation in my voice, It wasn't a lie but actually he had passed out a couple of weeks ago so He was sleeping in my room for a while. I still couldn't see why Hiroto cared, however.

"Oh well, leave it. Congratulations for winning!" I said in a happy voice. I could feel him smiling and sighing. "Yep" He said "I'm coming back to you tomorrow".

"Alright" I answered. Wait a moment, did he just say "to you"? Why me?

"W-well, I'm waiting then" I said founding myself embarrassed.

"Yeah. I can't wait to hug you, Midorikawa" He whispered. I knew without looking that I was blushing furiously. Damn hormones! Damn!

"Y-yeah. Bye" I shuttered and hang out. My cheeks were hot and flushed. This was going nowhere, geez we're both guys. It's so damn wrong.

But why can't I help to feel like this?

_I can't wait to hug you, Midorikawa._

His voice recalled in my mind and made me blush harder, while I founded myself answering in surprise "…me too, Hiroto-kun".

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: *read the last line* WHAT'S THIS!<p>

me: w-what? ^^

Midorikawa: don't tell me I'm going to fall for that bastard!

Hiroto: Midorichan, you're so mean! you're even making Diam sleep in your bed! I want to sleep there too!

Midorikawa: ehat're you saying pervert! *blushes*

me: why are you so cute? I just love you! ^w^

Hiroto: thank you, Nishachan! ^w^

Midorikawa: i'm going to kill someone at the end of this story -.-

please review!


	6. Panic at the airport

hello! how are you doing you guys? I ewrote this chapter feeling all Midorikawa's pain 'cause I'm actually going through a hard fever. Ah, and I was listening to Evanescence. I really like their songs though they're soooo sad!

Disclaimer: you know I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its character (if I did I would probably be famous but obviously I'm not -.-), I just own my story and my OOC such as the girl and the black-flood-guy and many other who you will find about later!

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. IT WAS FINALLY THE DAY!<p>

Hiroto was coming back with the first plane and we all got to the airport with Hitomiko's car, even Diam who's now completely healed. I could never thank him enough for saving my life, I was really relieved when he opened his eyes and just said He was hungry, and I hugged him in tears. He remembered just a little bit and was very confused, but I was not less than him.

I was thrilled just by the thought I would be seeing Hiroto, Kazemaru and the others. I really missed them, It made me unhappy to leave my new friends.

Now I was finally going to see them!

We were waiting in the all, trying to see over the crowd if they were coming, but still nothing. Diam was holding me closer, not looking at me. He seemed not so enthusiastic, maybe 'cause he didn't know any of them except Hiroto and he didn't like much him, for some reasons.

I was feeling really anxious and that made me want to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the toilet" I said and freed my arm from Diam heading towards male toilets. I washed my face and hands with cold water, trying to refresh my mind.

But when I looked up in the mirror, my eyes caught something black behind me. I turned around just to see nothing. "I'm going crazy, duh" I muttered and then I looked back in the mirror, but then… Then my breath really stopped.

It was not me what I saw in the mirror –how could I say, my imagine wasn't mine. It was a girl who looked like me. Alright, not exactly like me, but very similar.

She was pretty. She had black eyes with long lashes and short brown hair –her hair had the same strange shape as mine apart from the curling at the end. She wore a long black cape, and that was what made me understand: She was the girl who went in my room.

"Wha-" I started to say, only to be interrupted by a crash. I covered my face with arms by instinct, then I felt a sudden pain and I slipped down, falling on my back.

"Ouch" I cried out, realizing that I was sitting on shattered glasses that were cutting my hands sharply. I looked up and saw the broken mirror, but I didn't have enough time to wonder.

My eyes had caught slightly a black liquid flowing on the pavement. I immediately stood up and ran to the door –the noise that came the next instant meant the black flood had hit something destroying it- It destroyed all the tings it met on his way to me, just like we were in the cinema. Fortunately my reflexes were not lost yet, and I knew I should stoop–over my head, the flood lengthened and quickly and violently whipped one of the toilet. There was a noise of broken ceramic and squirting water and then I heard a voice.

"You're not escaping this time, Ryuuku~n" it said teasingly. I hit on the door and ran around the corner, wondering if Diam was worried and if Hiroto was already back.

I should have not got distracted.

I felt light and the next instant I only knew that I was floating. The black flood was wrapping firmly my arms and legs as if it became suddenly pressing hands. It was clear that the child or whatever it is wouldn't let me escape my fate this time.

That thing was smiling and singing to itself, still hidden under his black cape, his dense body was lengthening in the shadows. I couldn't really say if it was a girl or a boy. His flood hands covered my mouth preventing me to scream. "I'm going to kill Ryuukun, I'm so happy" It sang as if it was very thrilled –actually it seemed to be really excited it was going to kill me.

'Am I going to die?' I asked myself. I felt dumb, but wouldn't stop struggling and trying to scratch the flood with my hands. I didn't want to die of course, not after I had waited for almost three months to see Hiroto. My whole body screamed in the desire of seeing him.

'I don't want to die' I thought firmly, feeling my power to increase -like it happened that time in the cinema, suddenly my hands lightened up in a dark blue aura and it seemed to hurt the flood. The child hissed and backed away for a single moment.

"Hiroto-" I screamed at top of my lungs taking advantage of its pain, but this made it angrier in fact it wrapped my neck with the flood and lifted me up slamming me in the wall.

I felt an immediate pain and then my body went dumb. I whimpered, realizing something had broken –maybe some ribs- and I was suffocating. The child was no more excited, just wanting to kill me by instant, strangling me. I dug my fingernails in the black dense body but it wasn't helping. Soon my arms were numb too and fell to my sides. My eyes slipped close and I waited.

'Hiro…to' I thought in agony, tears streaming down my pale face.

But then I didn't die, to my amazement and to the child's delusion.

"Fire… Tornado!" A deep voice shouted and then a hot soccer ball went flying on the flood which released me backing away from pain.

I suddenly felt the air coming again in my lungs, making me cough and nearly choke myself as if I hadn't been breathing for ages. I feel down but not on the cold floor, instead in my someone's warm lap. He called my name. "Hiroto…?" I could only mutter, then I coughed again and he embraced me closely and gently. Tears didn't allow me to see well, but I caught a glimpse of his red hair, of his eyes, of his beautiful face.

The child was baking away –seemed like Gouenji's violent shoot hurt it, after all. It hissed and then vanished in the shadows to my friends' surprise. But then they were already concentrating on me. "Oh no, that again" Diam whispered. Hiroto looked at him intensely, but didn't speak. Endou, Kazemaru and Fubuki was kneeled near me, calling me.

'So uncool' I thought and slipped in a dark sleep.

* * *

><p>Hiroto: *still holding midorikawa* yeeeep I finally am appearing in all my coolness!<p>

Gouenji: actually I was the one who saved him this time.

Diam: and I saved him the time before! You're so useless Gran!

Hiroto: stop calling me 'Gran', sounds odd now!

Diam: yeah, alright, then stop holding him you pervert

Hiroto: *pouts* now that I'm back I WON'T allow you to touch him *points at midorikawa*

Diam: tch! you're so pathetic!

me: stop it both of you! *hits them with her harisen*

Hiroto/Diam: *sulk*

me: hope you've enjoyed this chapter! see you on the next and please review!


	7. Love, finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and i don't own its characters, but I own my story and my OC characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Tears. That was what was falling down my face. <em>

_But the problem was, I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe I should know. I could feel pain in the air. I was sitting and crying on my knees, until someone came to me. _

"_Hey" He said. His voice was calm and filled with warmness. _

_I could only look up at him and smile._

I felt my eyes open slightly, and then the light hit me in the face. It wasn't really pleasant. My eyes wandered around for a while trying to understand where I was: the room didn't seem familiar and it took long to understand I was hospitalized.

Voices came from before the door. One was Hitomiko's. "When he and Diam arrived at home that night and Diam was wounded, I did understand that there was something abnormal. But Midorikawa wouldn't talk" she said "I suppose He was too scared".

"Scared is not the right word. I would say He should have been terrified. You saw that... that thing! That thing tried to kill him! If I wasn't there..." Diam objected.

Poor, dear Diam. My poor, dear friend who saved my life.

"But the question is... what was that?" Saginuma exclaimed, I think He was kind of disgusted. There was silence, which allowed me to focus on myself for a while -I couldn't really move. My body was weary and heavy and I couldn't control it.

While I was forcing my legs to sit up, someone spoke for the first time. His voice, so deep and beautiful, paralyzed me -it was charming.

"I don't know who was it, and I don't know what's happening here. But I tell you, I won't allow it to hurt Midorikawa again. I'll definitely protect him since I'm finally back" He strongly stated, then I heard steps going away and I understood they were going home. And I immediately knew I wouldn't want him to leave.

Without thinking I jumped off the bed, nearly falling 'cause my legs weren't supporting me, and I walked up to the door, opening it before it closed. The girl who was supposed to cure me watched me shocked.

"What are you doing? You can't move yet!" she screamed.

"Will you shut up I'm moving already if you didn't notice!" I shouted back -I felt a little guilty for a her, though, but I was really nervous and in hurry.

I continued to go through the corridor, as fast as possible, leaning on the wall to not found myself face down on the floor. Turning the corner I had a flash of his red hair and I knew He was leaving already. "Wait! Hiroto!" I forced myself to scream.

Then I saw myself falling and everything seemed to be mixed up in my head. His arms caught me before I hit the floor, just like in the airport.

"Midorikawa, what the hell are you doing! Are you trying to commit suicide or what!" He said in an alarmed voice.

"I just don't want you to leave" I objected looking up at him. Gods, he's so gorgeous.

His green-bottle eyes were filled with some kind of emotion I couldn't really understand, but they were beautiful just like always. I was drowning in them.

And that was the prove I think -I was falling in love with my best best friend, or should I say I was already. I don't know for how long though. How could I not notice?

Maybe because I always gave for granted He was staying by my side and -poof!- look He wasn't there anymore 'cause He was playing soccer on a fabulous island.

"There, I am taking you back in your room" He said snapping me from my thoughts. I was about to protest but He smiled "We wouldn't want the nurse to have a heart attack, would we?"

I understood and smiled back -He was going to stay with me. That's why I let him lifting me and holding me bridal-style until we got to the room and He left me on the bed -still, I didn't want him to let go and I hesitated a while before untangle my arms from his back. He looked at me surprise and I blushed hard, freeing him.

"Uhm... thank you" I murmured and not dared to look him in the eyes 'cause I knew I was going to blush harder. My heart was thumping fast and strong in my chest.

"Midorikawa" He suddenly called. I looked up, hesitantly, and I felt my heart throbbing

from pain when I saw his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" he pouted. I avoided his gaze again and stared intently at the bed while answering "I wouldn't want you to worry. You was going to play the final match and I thought It would just make you nervous".

"But I..." He tried but I interrupted him "It wasn't like you could leave and come seeing me straight away, was it?"

'Oh crap' I thought 'My voice is bitter. Hope I'm not going to cry in front of him'.

I grabbed the sheets and pinched them harder. I didn't want to show him how weak I was, how pathetic I was back then and now. 'I'm so stupid' I thought.

And then, to my shock, he lifted my face with two fingers and kissed me softly on my lips. I immediately shut my eyes close, by instinct, and kissed back.

Gods, I had dreamed this for so long -I was seriously starting to think I'm some damn of a maniac, but this wasn't important at the moment- and now it was real.

He was real. He wasn't an illusion, he wasn't transparent, but he was really there, I could feel his warmness, his tender and sexy warmness.

He separated us for as much time as it needed to breathe, then he kissed me again, this time deeply and roughly. His tongue laced with mine, and I moaned. It was hard to breathe, maybe 'cause I had just forgot how to do it. I didn't know if I should have been shocked or happy. I just followed my instinct and kissed back, wrapped in his halo, wanting his everything.

"Hiro...to..." I breathed as he was going to separate us again. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were full of desire.

"You know you're sexy when you call my name?" He chuckled a little, kissed me on the forehead and stared at me, who was flushed and still panting. "Yep, very sexy".

I blushed and rolled on my side to hide my face in the sheets.

"I've been wanting this for soooo long, Midorikawa" He said.

"Really?" I asked. Then I wasn't the only maniac -that was making me feel relieved.

"Yes. Anytime I was talking to you by phone your voice really aroused me" He chuckled again and I hit his side with a pillow. I wasn't definitely the maniac one.

He laughed at my reaction and I smiled too. We stayed like this for a little while then laughs died down. The nurse knocked on the door meaning the time was up.

He stood up and turned to leave. I didn't want him to and so I pouted.

"Hey" He suddenly said, interrupting any protest that was going to come "I'll be back tomorrow to take you home. Be a good boy and take some rest, then We'll talk".

I nodded, but still pouted. He chucked and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to protect you always from now on" he whispered "I love you".

"Yes. I love you too" I answered and returned the kiss. He then smiled and left, while my eyes fell shut because of the tiredness. I fell into my dreams again.

"_Are you crying again, Midorikawa?" He said in a warm voice. I looked up and stopped immediately. "No, 'cause now you're here" I answered and smiled. _

"_Good. I like you better when you smile, even though you're cute when you're crying" He said and sit near me. He played with my hair and kissed my forehead._

"_It rained a bit yesterday night" I commented and looked at the rain stagnating on the ground. I suddenly felt like a stranger -my imagine was me, and it wasn't. It was representing a girl with brown hair and black eyes, similar to me. _

* * *

><p>me: hello! how was it? did you like it?<p>

Hiroto: YES!

Diam: no! why!

me: 'cause the Hiro*Mido is my favourite pairing!

Diam: d'oh! *goes to emo-corner*

Hiroto: oh yes I feel good now!

Midorikawa: that was... nice.

Hiroto: love you! *hugs him*

Midorikawa: *blushs* uhm.

me: hope you liked it! please review! ^w^


	8. Memories from the cherry tree

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inazuma eleven, neither its characters! I just own my stories, my OOC and my ideas!

* * *

><p>"Who decided you'll transfer in there?"<p>

"This is my oneesama's house. Of course I can come over whenever I want!"

"As if you really aim for being with your sister! You just want to keep Midorikawa all for you!"

"What's the problem with that!"

"The problem is, I'm not letting you! He's my best friend, alright, and you made him suffer enough, you stupid Gran!"

"I told you, stop calling me that, you blockhead Diam!"

I sighed and looked at the two guys who were fighting over me since I left the hospital and came back to Hitomiko's house. Not that I planned to stay there all my life, but Hiroto was firmly convinced it wasn't good for me to live alone when somebody's was trying to kill me, apparently without any reason –and top of all he had just decided to come over. I guess he was feeling a bit guilty for not being able to protect me so far and eventually jealous Diam was.

"And can I ask, what are YOU doing here? Don't you have a your own life!" Hiroto tossed.

Diam snorted "I'm just trying my best to stay near my best friend, in case you haven't noticed I proved on my skin what that guy with the black cape can do and I definitely don't want Midorikawa to get hurt, especially if it's because of your incompetence!"

"ENOUGH JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU!" I shouted at them, who both looked at me shocked. They shut their mouth flushing, but still looked each other with hatred.

I really don't like them arguing –I mean they're both very important to me. I like them both, it's just… some kind of different love, is it?

Then, someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Hitomiko, Saginuma, Endou and Kazemaru entered –the Inazuma Japan captain was being verbally tortured by Saginuma, who was casting all the mistakes he had done in the tournament up to him. I think he hadn't accepted that Endou and the other went in his place yet since he was being pedant.

Kazemaru instead lightened up when he saw me and reached me for a big hug –the fact is although I as Reize beat him up in the past we actually got on well. When I entered Inazuma Japan I was feeling kind of lonely and so It was great to have friends other than Diam - who I was just keeping in touch with- and Hiroto - who seemed to be planets ahead of me.

"Hey, it's good to see you..." He said smiling, then he darkened and added "…intact."

"Yeah" I sighed and for a moment I let my mind go blank while digging my face in his long blue hair which were strictly forced into a ponytail like always –Endou jokingly calls us the two ponytails guys since we always have both the same hairstyle.

"Midorikawa! Are you okay?" Endou finally freed form Saginuma and rushed to me.

I nodded. I was feeling fine at the moment, if you don't count the fact they were suffocating me with lots of unneeded attentions.

"Endou and Kazemaru wanted to visit you, they were shocked after the incident at the airport" Hitomiko said and shrugged. It looked as if she couldn't care less about me, but I could say she was just trying to be calm and scientific –of course she wanted to know more but she knew that it was up to me to decide whether to tell them or not.

Tell them about what?

About that thing that tried to kill me? I think they knew better.

About the fact I had had nightmares and often seen my reflections in mirrors turning into a girl completely alike to me? Okay so I didn't mention it. How could I? I was quite sure of being mad in fact. That girl kept appearing anywhere and anytime before me and I couldn't really say if she was the same that was in my room nights ago –at first this was what I thought but then I remembered she was wearing the cape so I couldn't be sure. Yeah, I think they were enough worried without me telling them that.

"Ah, Hiroto's here too" Endou stated looking at the red guy who stared again his argument with Diam without me noticing. Kazemaru and endou walked over them to calm them, while Saginuma and Hitomiko headed towards the kitchen since it looked like they had to cook for more people that day.

I noticed I was feeling weary. My head hurt, maybe because of them shouting. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall.

And then it happened.

I felt suddenly cold and I caught a glimpse of something weird near my left ear. It was a hand. I felt like yelling when I saw two pale hands coming out ghostly from the wall and caressing my cheeks. No one seemed to notice that and I immediately understood that I was the only one to see them, while those pale and long fingers interlaced and pressed softly on my skin, making me close my eyes.

Then the whole scenario changed.

I found myself floating like a ghost in a vast garden with no flowers –it looked a little sad, but then I turned and saw the most beautiful cherry tree I had ever seen.

It was very high and a dragon was wrapped around his slim wooden body. I was like hypnotized by that animal covered in brilliant blue scales, terrific yet quiet as if it was crystallized in time. Sat on the roots there was a little girl crying on her knee.

She had brown hair and pale skin and she wore a pink dress with bounces. She was really cute indeed, I would have given her max nine years old. Why was she crying?

"He won't come, but he said he would" She sniffed to herself "Would he come? Why isn't him coming? I want him to come sooner…"

So she was waiting for someone. Seeing her crying in loneliness made my heart throb with pain and I suddenly felt like wanting him to come soon too.

I turned behind me, but no one was coming.

Then a nice breeze came and hit the dragon and unexpectedly lifted a blue scale wake revealing a name carved into the cortex. My heart skipped a beat.

That was my name, or at least a bit of my name. Actually I saw 'Midorikawa Ryuu-' then the dragon's body covered the last letters, but I was quite sure it was my name.

'Why is my name… and who? Did she…?' I thought staring intently at her.

But, meanwhile, she had stood up. Her eyes was glowing with tears and a happy smile formed on her lips while running over his lover. "Hiro-chan!" She yelled.

'What? Did she say-' but my thoughts were sharply interrupted when she passed through my ghost body and I felt like vanishing and all of sudden darkness sucked me down. I saw the tree, the dragon and the girl and her lover becoming far and called back to the reality I opened my eyes.

The pale hands were gone, but there were green eyes looking at me worriedly.

"Midorikawa" Hiroto whispered and touched my face with fingertips –at that moment I realized I was crying. I don't know why but it really hurt when she ran through me, it was as if her emotions filled my heart. There was loneliness, and love. She knew –and I knew- that the happiness he brought wasn't lasting forever but something was threatening it. "Where are others?" I asked trembling.

"In the kitchen, they're helping out. You feel asleep but when I came waking you up I found you crying and thought you were having some nightmares. Are you alright?"

I answered grabbing him and holding him tightly.

"Midorikawa?"

"Shut up and just comfort me."

"Okay" He whispered and pressed his lips on mine.

* * *

><p>Hiroto: the last part is what I prefer u.u<p>

Midorikawa: you pervert! *slaps him*

Hiroto: *stops his hand and kisses him*

Midorikawa: *mourns*

Diam: I don't like how this story is going *pouts in the emo-corner*

me: c'mon at least you have played the hero role for a while! now it's Hiroto's turn!

Midorikawa: I don't need a hero -.-

Hiroto: sure honey *kisses him again*

Diam: *goes to emo-corner again*

me: ehm... please review?


	9. The mysterious girl

**hehehe that's me again XD missed me?**

**Midorikawa: no -.-**

**why are so mean? I did good to you in this chapter! you will do it with hiro-**

**Midorikawa: *covers her mouth* don't say stupidities! that's not true... not entirely /**

**uff, annoying. then would ya do the disclaimer please?**

**Midorikawa: okay, so... She doesn't own Inazuma eleven, me (for god's sake) or Hiroto. She just owns her stories and her OOC... hey you mean the mysterious gurl from the title right?**

**yea, yea. please enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Midorikawa if you stop at anytime we'll never arrive home" Hiroto scolded me.<p>

We were off shopping that morning. It passed like years since the last time we did together, so I pretended to be attracted by any shop window just to extend our time alone.

When we were at home there was always someone interrupting us!

I bet Diam was a bit jealous (me: no, he's freaking jealous)(Diam: shuddup! /), while Saginuma and Hitomiko were just breakers and tidied houses maniacs –just don't ask.

"Who said I want to arrive home?" I replied with nonchalance. Hiroto looked at me and in a few minutes what was a surprised look became a perverted one.

"If you wanted to do something else, you could have told me" He whispered then before I had time to react He grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I blushed hard.

"Hiroto!" I said and slapped him.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking amused. He gently guided me to a public bench, on which he sat forcing me to sit in his lap.

"I mean, we are in public. And we're both guys" I said embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you can be easily mistaken for a girl."

I slapped him again and tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me.

"Now, now. Be a good boy 'kay?" he whispered then kissed me again. I moaned when his tongue touched my lips, slowly caressing to enter my mouth. I decided to let him in –not that I had so many choice, I know better that when he wants something he would have it no matter what. So I allowed him to deepen the kiss, which however I wasn't disliking much.

I entangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, while his hands were pinching jokingly my hips, asking for more. The next instant, his hands were wandering under my shirt.

I moaned again. He was driving me crazy. I opened lightly my eyes to look at the time –it was nearly the lunch time. In other words, we were late and Hitomiko were going to kill us.

The problem is, we both knew but we didn't want to stop.

"Uh, Hiroto… it's late" I whispered trying to regain my breathe.

"I know" He said. Then, we must have been kind of masochist, huh.

"It's really late" I insisted, but continued to kiss him lightly on his face.

"Midorikawa" He whispered "I want to make love with you."

Okay, so that was a little too much. I stopped and avert my eyes from him, blushing hard.

"Alright, understood, it's a little early for that" He chuckled "But I'm ready at any time for you"

"Pervert" I pouted. He laughed and allowed me to get up from him. We headed for home holding hands like lovers do and I immediately felt strange 'cause actually we are. Lovers, I mean. Isn't it a littler strange? Before he came back I wouldn't have ever thought about him in this way and now I can't imagine my life without his love.

We were passing by a shop when I saw in the window something that really interested me, that is a beautiful violet t-shirt, I wanted to buy something like that since I irreparably stained mine with green-apple ice cream, duh.

"Aaah, so cute!" I exclaimed and stuck to the window. Hiroto sighed and stooped behind me.

I wasn't surely expecting what happened next.

My reflection in the window changed into my mysterious girl twin. But this time she wasn't wearing the black cape but something really weird. She had a black top with laces, shorts, knee-lengthened thighs in two different colours – one was fuchsia with little green stars and the other was striped with blue and yellow-, two short boots with red laces and black fingerless gloves.

And the weirdest thing was – she wasn't just an imagine. She was there, in real live.

I turned just to see her jumping on my boyfriend and glomping him.

"Finally found ya, Hirocha~n!" She screamed in a musical voice.

Hiroto was as shocked as me but didn't try to move, at least until she tried to kiss him.

At this time he shifted and I yelled "Hey! Who the hell think you are! Take the hands off my boyfriend!"

She turned to me, surprised and irritated.

"He's mine" She said in a angry voice, then she put her hands or her hips and claimed "Watashi wa… Midorikawa Ryuuko desu!"

We both looked at her in silence. Then…

"EH... EEEEEEH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sudden turnup! Wonder what'll happen next? XDDD please review! <strong>

**Notes from me: Ryuuji and Ryuuko actually have the same name with the same meaning (that is "dragon child" of course!), but the ending "–ji" indicates generally a boy, while "-ko" is generally for girls.**


	10. Getting jealous

**Ryuuko: konnichi wa, minna! i'm the main character of this st-**

**Midorikawa: *pushes her*YOU'RE NOT! I AM! **

**Ryuuko: you big meanie *fakes tears***

**me: could you stop you two? and ryuukochan that won't work with me u.u**

**Ryuuko/Midorikawa: *pouts* okay...**

**me: who wants to do disclaimer?**

**Ryuuko/Midorikawa: me! me! choose me! *glaring at each others***

**me: then Hiroto will do it!**

**Ryuuko/Midorikawa: what! *pouts again***

**Hiroto: yes, so... nisha doesn't own Inazuma eleven, its characters or whatever related to, but She owns all her stories and her OOC characters... Ryuukochan for example...**

**Ryuuko: yay you just said my name!**

**Hiroto: wait i was just making an example -.-**

**Midorikawa: i'm not gonna get on well with this girl, huh **

**me: at first I'm afraid no ^^ well then lets this chapter start! please enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>I felt numb. I really couldn't understand a thing of what was going on.<p>

All I knew was that there was in the world a girl who was my perfect twin included the name.

My. Same. Name.

I could tell Hiroto was as shocked as me, mainly because she was insistently clinging on his arm and trying to catch his attention.

"My, my~ you missed me, didn't you, Hirocha~n?" she sang and tugged on his chest. She really seemed to know what was doing –perhaps they knew already?

My mind started hurting with thoughts and visions of those two people meeting together, kissing and speak jokingly. Perhaps she was one of Hiroto's girls –I knew he had several stories before me, included kinda of one with Ulvida.

"Midori- er, Ryuuko… chan?" Hiroto said hesitantly "Could you get off of me?"

"No way" She pouted "I went looking for you everywhere and now that I finally found you… I won't ever let go..."

"What are y—" Hiroto stopped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I missed ya" She whispered tugging on his shirt then went all her way to kiss him.

That was it.

"Wa-wait a moment!" I yelped trying to regain my voice lost because of the big shock.

She looked at me in real surprise as if she'd just forgot about my existence. "What?" she asked.

"H-he's… I-I mean… you ca-can't kiss him!"

"Why? Isn't it normal for a girl to kiss her boyfriend?"

She looked sincere. She was really surprised I interrupted her for such a reason.

"Wait a moment! I'm not—" Hiroto tried to complain but I just said "Nevermind" and ran away.

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto yelped. But I ignored him.

I didn't want go to my house because Hitomiko would ask me about his brother so I went to Diam straightaway. I knocked loudly and waited under my breath.

Before I knew it the door was opening. Diam was still in pyjama and looked sleepy –man, this guy really sleep too much. I blinked and said "Dude, it's about lunchtime and you're like this?"

Then I started to laugh –I couldn't control it, also because his pyjama made him look like a eight year old child holding his teddy bear.

Oh—wait he doesn't have a teddy bear.

It is actually a green and absolutely-adorable-looking stuffed bunny.

Which he was holding in that moment too.

He flushed as I was laughing at him. "Would you stop please! What are you doing here in the first place!" He yelped annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Huh… sorry" I smiled a little, stopping laughing and sucking air in. Diam looked at me hesitantly and then pushed Mr Bunny right in my arms. I blinked. "What?"

"You seem overworked and a bit down" He spat out. Then I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started to fall down my eyes as I clinged on my best friend, still holding his Mr Bunny and yet clutching to his shirt. I was wetting all over his shoulder.

"Even though I love him, I couldn't say it" I whispered. "I'm so pathetic"

Diam did not answer but grabbed my shoulders and pushed me inside his house.

A little bit of talk and a cup of green tea had made me calming down, even thought tears were still in my eyelashes. I took my tea with little sips, sucking air in.

Diam was in front of me biting a Mikado. "So practically this girl came out of nowhere" He said.

I nodded, still drinking. He was summing up to make sure he remembered everything.

"And you think she and Hiroto have… some kind of relationship?" he asked.

"Ye-ah" I answered, my voice cracking slightly. "Hiroto was as shocked as me, though. I wonder if it was because he didn't expect her to come. But I'm not really angry with him."

"Are you angry with her, then?" Diam asked. I shook my head as a no.

"Then what? Diam was surprised and didn't understand. Well, He couldn't. I wasn't understanding well either since my feeling were confused.

"I'm mostly angry with myself –I think. Because you see I was jealous and I did not want her to kiss him or whatever. But I couldn't say it. I love him so much and yet –I couldn't say anything and I ran away. I'm such a pathetic coward." I complained hugging my knees.

I was crying again. "I don't want Hiroto to leave me, but…"

"I understand" Diam said suddenly. I looked up hesitantly –how could he understand what I was saying? It wasn't like it had ever been in love before. Or maybe he had?

"You're always talking about Hiroto. That makes me really really jealous you know" he whispered as he leaned forward. I went back a little looking confused.

His eyes were deeper than I remembered –they were so mature and lustful.

"I don't want you to leave me, Midorikawa. At first I decided to keep these feelings for myself no matter what, but I can't just sit and look when he's making you suffering. I don't want you to feel sad, 'cause it's so not like you. Please forget about him" He begged.

I gulped and managed to stutter "W-w-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you Midorikawa" Diam whispered and with that he locked our lips together. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me so that I fell backwards on his bed.

I struggled to get free, in vain, as he was topping me.

I liked Diam. I really really liked him –but this was not right. I couldn't use him just to forget Hiroto, especially 'cause I didn't want to forget at all.

I wanted to get free but Diam was stronger than me –how come he is? I think I was stronger than him when we ere both in Gemini Storm, huh!

That was when I started panicking. My mind went completely blank and all my body became numb and dizzy. Suddenly I was burning inside my chest.

Meanwhile Diam had broken the kiss and was down kissing my neck. I did definitely not want this bit my body wouldn't move. My power was growing more and more inside and I could felt it burning and gasping for being let out on the tip of my fingers.

My face was hidden in Diam's neck and I suddenly saw all the blood that was flowing under that warm skin – and the most disgusting feeling was that I wanted it so bad.

"Ouch!" Diam screamed and stepped back looking at me shocked. I blinked and looked at my burning fingers that had apparently burnt his arm.

"I'm so "I gasped "sorry" then I held my head as it was pulsing and hurting. The rest was so confusing –suddenly Diam yelped and I disappeared. Just, I disappeared.

And I found myself in a desert street with the rain pouring over my head. It was a familiar street indeed but I was so dizzy I couldn't recognize it. My head was still pulsing from pain.


	11. Pouring rain

**Midorikawa: why, oh why**

**me: huh? what's the matter?**

**Midorikawa: oh nothing just thinking, why am I one of your fav character? If I wasn't I wouldn't have so many troubles -.-**

**me: you'd rather be like Miyasaka? *snaps fingers and Miyasaka is hit by a car* hate him **

**Midorikawa: n-no *sweatdrops***

**me: so the problem is risolved, you see? ^^ can we go on with the story?**

**Midorikawa: wait!**

**me: huh?**

**Midorikawa: the disclaimer.**

**me: ooops you're right. **

**Midorikawa: *palmface* so, that's it. She doesn't own Inazuma eleven, neither its characters. She just owns her stories and her OOCs characters, who will also appear in this chapter!**

**me: good boy! *gives him a candy* please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Where the hell am I?'<p>

That was the one question that absorbed my mind in the moment I realized I somehow escaped from Diam's avances. I was in a dark and desert street, under the pouring rain.

If only I knew where I was. The street was familiar.

'Maybe I should call Hiroto' I thought, but as I took my cell phone I had a vision of him and Ryuukochan being together and I rejected the idea in disgust. No, I wasn't going to ask fr their help –I would definitely find my way home by myself. It wasn't so hard, was it?

I wanted to firmly prove to them that I wasn't incapable, that I was strong by myself.

And so I started to walk under the rain, shivering from cold and looking around. A thunder made me jump. The desire of going home grew stronger inside me.

"Are you running away, Ryuujikun?"

I stopped in my track and looked around. I was sure I had heard a girly voice, but nobody was there. I started walking again.

"You seem scared. Why are you all alone? Just like a lost, little baby…"

I heard it again. I was pretty sure she was mocking me. Before I knew it I was running, my foot splashing in the water got my trousers all wet and I slipped in the mud.

While I was trying to stand up, another thunder rumbled. This time the light blinded me for a while –when I was able to see again terror and surprise paralyzed me.

In front of me there were two figures wearing a long, black cape.

One was an enormous guy whose arms were so pumped up that veins could be seen under the skin –he resembled a big gorilla. His mouth was irregular since the lower lip was bigger than the upper one and his black eyes seemed like too little in opposition to his nose that occupied most of his face.

I looked up to see the other one. It was a woman, a beautiful and seducing woman.

She had long green hair, with a long wisp that covered her forehead. Her violet eyes were hypnotizing. From under the cape two longs legs came out, wrapped in black fishnet stockings with very high red shoes. Even her mouth –now stirred in a sadistic smile- was coloured with red and near to it, on the white skin of her face, there was a small beauty spot.

I stayed still as I admire her glacial beauty, completely opposite to her companion's ugliness.

It was the first time I had ever seen a woman like her.

"I wonder who will come to save you this time" she laughed a little "I wonder if your prince will come. But from your face I see he won't. Better this way, it would be a pity to ruin that pretty face of him _again_. So this time it's just us, ne, Ryuujikun?"

"W-who the hell are you? And why are you here?" I said, trying to step back with my bottom stick to the wet ground. She smiled while his companion grumped.

"My name's Rebecca, and he's Angus. Since our companion, Machi, failed _two times_, We've come to kill you in the honourable name of the Dragon" She claimed opening her arms and looking at the sky. Another thunder came to lighten them.

From those words my mind remembered two things –one was the child of the black flood, probably the Machi they were talking about, and the other were the words I heard from the possessed Diam. I had nearly forgot them because of Hiroto's arrival.

_Midorikawa Ryuuji. For the sake of the dragon…_

The moment those words came up to my mind again, I stood up and started to run scared.

… _you must DIE!_

I heard her laughs from behind. "Where are you going? There's no place to run to" She yelled. The next instant the enormous boy called Angus was in front of me and kicked me into the stomach. I screamed as I touched the ground, but then I coughed holding onto my stomach.

Saliva and blood came out. Maybe my ribs hadn't entirely healed from the incident at the airport. It hurt a lot. Angus was coming nearer and nearer and that gave me the courage of standing up and trying to run again. But behind me there was Rebecca.

The woman grabbed me for the shirt and lifted me up. I bit her and she yelped, letting me go, but I couldn't do much metres as she grabbed me again –this time for the hair- and pressed my face on the ground. For a moment I thought I was going to vomit, but then she lifted me up again and launched my motionless body against a heap of rubbish.

I hissed from pain, not because of the ribs but this time because of a long piece of a broken bottle that had caused my arm to cut deeply. Bleeding and hardly breathing I stayed still, looking with empty eyes my executioners.

She gave out a sadistic smile while grabbing me for the hair and lifting my face up to face me directly. "Don't worry, we won't kill you immediately" She affirmed. Well, that meant they needed me for some reason –not that this reassured me but better than be killed. And I could still try to escape while I was prisoner.

'Why wouldn't those weird powers I had come out now?' I thought as she turned to her partner and ordered "Take him".

He answered with a grump –but was he really a gorilla?- and came nearer to take me, but in that same moment someone screamed.

"FIRE BLIZZARD!" That voice was of two people – well two people screamed. Sorry for being bewildering, but I was pretty confused myself. And they were people I knew since a long time.

Angus were hit by the strong technique and flew away, destroying completely the perimeter fence of a villa in the street –I can imagine how happy the owner would have been when he/she found out about this. Rebecca, instead, jumped away, stepping two or three metres back. I felt someone lifting me up and soon I realized I was being transported on his back.

"G-Gazelle?" I murmured. I couldn't see very well due to my head hurting and the rain pouring.

"Can you still talk? I'm surprised" Burn answered me from behind. We were running in the street, further away from Rebecca and the other.

"O-of course I can talk, I broke my ribs not my tongue" I hissed, then I added "Gazelle I'm wetting your shirt with blood… I'm sorry…"

"I think that's not the biggest problem. What do they want from you? Money?" He answered.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trembling. "What they want is… my life."


	12. When the seal broke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven, neither its characters. But I own my brain, my stories and all my OOC characters! :)

* * *

><p>There were some minutes of awkward silence.<p>

"You mean, they want to kill you?" Burn whispered. We stopped near a villa, catching breathe.

"Not exactly" I objected "They need me for something, and then they would kill me. But I think they just need my body, and not necessarily I should be healthy. With a broken arm I'm still of use, for example. If you don't notice they didn't treat me with kid gloves, huh."

"Does this happen often?" Gazelle replied sarcastic.

"No, just in the last month" I said being serious "Didn't you hear about the airport?"

"No" They answered surprised at the same time. I sighed "Nevermind. Just go home."

"I don't believe you're going anywhere, kids" Rebecca's voice interrupted us.

"Shit" Gazelle said and started to run again, but this Rebecca didn't follow. She snapped her fingers and a thunder fell right in front of us.

"Did you think Machi was the only one to have kind of powers? I mean, his black flood is really useful, but he's not the only one to be strong" Rebecca laughed. Another thunder came behind her, wrapping his body with light.

I came to the conclusion that Rebecca, Machi and probably even Angus, all of them, were dangerous in their own way –they were fanatic crazy weirdos with weird powers.

And I definitely didn't want to get involved in any troubles with them, although a very bad feeling told me I was up to my neck in troubles.

"I'm gonna take you with me, Ryuujikun, no matter what… and who" She claimed, giving a rapid look to Gazelle and Burn. I started struggling.

"Guys, go away!" I told them.

Burn snorted "Do you think we would let you do the part of the hero all alone?"

"I'm not joking! They nearly killed Diam!" I screamed. Gazelle shrugged "We're in now."

Rebecca smiled again; but in the same instant a thunder fell down to her, Burn moved: he grabbed her arms and held them strongly on her back, tackling her to the ground.

"Not bad for a kid, huh?" He joked, evidently proud of himself. She snorted trying to get free.

I felt suddenly relieved and turned to face Gazelle. The boy was looking above us, scanning the sky, then all of sudden he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on the ground.

There was a noise of cut air and then a long sword came out of the darkness, scratching Gazelle's face. He clenched his teeth while touching the bloody-cloured scratch in contrast with pale cheek. The sword -a long, thin and sharp sword like samurai's ones- turned back like a boomerang and was caught by an hand. There was someone coming out from the darkness.

"It was close" Gazelle whispered. Both Rebecca and Burn seemed anxious, for different reason of course. In fact while Burn was worried for his boyfriend, Rebecca's expression soon turned into an angry and disgusted face. "I thought I told you I didn't need your help" She hissed.

"Is that so? It doesn't seem like" the guy answered. Now he was under the light of the moon, which wasn't covered by black clouds anymore –though a thin rain was still falling.

He had blue eyes and hair, under a black hat, and wore long boots under his black cape. There was a sword in each one of his hands. I didn't like his smile one bit.

He licked his sword which was dirty with Gazelle's blood. Yeah, definitely I didn't like him.

"You have good reflexes. I like you" he said with a mature and seducing voice, turning to Gazelle and ignoring anyone other than him.

"Your feeling is unrequited" Gazelle hissed, still staying still in front of me as if he wanted to protect me with his body. The guy made a fake worried face.

"Your tongue is bitter, even though your blood is so sweet" He whispered and took a step further "Yeah, I would definitely like to confront with you…"

"Brand, remember what's your mission! You shouldn't joke around!" Rebecca hissed again, and Burn pushed her face down so she was facing the ground.

The guy with swords whose name was Brand seemed confused for a bit, then he looked at me.

"Oh. So you're the dragon child. You're not interesting at all" He huffed, sounding deluded. For once, I was happy I wasn't interesting, but my happiness was stroke down as he added "Well, it's not necessary to bring you unharmed. I could mess around with you a little…"

He square me then murmured "I wonder what your blood taste like…"

"Don't touch him" Gazelle said firmly. He held a soccer ball, ready t hit him with his amazing techniques. The Brand guy smiled and said "You wanna protect him, that's really sweet. I told you, I like you. I can't wait to held you in my embrace while you're bleeding to death!"

"you really have bad tastes" Gazelle made a disgusted grimace, then he launched the ball in the air and kicked him –it flew against his enemy leaving an icy wake behind.

Brand jumped in time to avoid being frozen, but one of his sword was caught in the ice. He tried to free it but to no avail. At this time He looked up to Gazelle and a sadistic smile stirred his mouth. "I'll cut your delicious neck slowly and deeply" He whispered.

"You.. you are crazy! Utterly mad!" Burn screamed, while I was paralyzed from, still sitting on the ground. Burn's moment of distraction allowed Rebecca to get free –she gave him a kick and made him roll aside, then stood up.

"I didn't want that guy to come" she said in a disgusted voice, looking at brand and Gazelle fighting –I can see why, he was unbearable and blood maniac.

"I thought we could do a fast job, but I was wrong. Now, you come with me" She said, then snapped her fingers and Angus suddenly appeared again to grab Burn shoulders and stop any movement of his. My friend struggled but to no avail, the gorilla was too strong.

"I can't see why you are so terrified by us, Ryuujikun. We're your friends, you know, we just want you to regain the power you had lost" She smiled then bend down so that she was just a few millimetres from my face. I nearly lost in the fascinating violet colour of her eyes.

"Don't you remember? You was the one to call us" She whispered.

I gasped. "N-no… this is not…" I shuttered. It couldn't be possible, I didn't even know them. I stood up and started to take steps back, but I was hurting and lost balance. I feel again, this time slamming my head in a wall.

And that was the instant. My head started to pulse and my body to shiver uncontrollably. A few imagines was surfacing from my memories.

_I was six years old. My parents died just three months before and I had been transferred in a new child house. I cried a lot in that period, I cried every night and sometimes even in the day. _

_Like that time. It was a sunny day and I was crying silently on the street because I couldn't get along with others since everyone was making fun of my ponytail –they said it was girly._

_Then suddenly I heard someone else crying, but there was nobody but me. I stood up and I saw in front of me a child. It was a girl and she was crying just like me. I suddenly felt weird. She was holding her eyes close, but when she noticed me she opened them and looked into mine. I wanted to comfort her somehow and I knew she wanted to comfort me too. We both stretched our hand to touch each other, but there was like a barrier between us. In the moment we touched it and our fingers got to caress each other, I felt a shiver going through all my back, as if I had gotten a shock. She suddenly disappeared before my amazed eyes._

Carried away by this memory, I felt another jolt in my body. With my eyes I searched for the others. Rebecca was still standing before me but now she seemed to have noticed something more interesting than me; same goes for Angus, while Burn was struggling to get free and Brand was still molesting Gazelle in his own bloody way.

I looked in the same direction as Rebecca, but my gaze was blurred.

At end of the street there was a girl wearing a long black cape, but she wasn't my enemy. She was Ryuukochan. Rebecca seemed surprised to see her –maybe they were already acquainted?

"What did you come for, little princess?" She mocked her but I could see she was getting anxious. Ryuukochan shook her head and took a long breathe in.

Then she screamed, but that was definitely not a scream. It sounded more like ultrasounds. But it worked. Rebecca, Angus and Brand suddenly stopped and tried to cover their ears with hands but, no matter what, the ultrasounds seemed to disturb them a lot. I saw their body disappearing before my eyes, screaming from pain.

Ryuukochan stopped and regained breathe, then she bended down near me. Gazelle and Burn was looking at us in shock. "So you remembered, finally" She whispered and held my hand.

"That was the first time we met, Ryuujikun… when our contact broke the seal."

I couldn't understand her words as I found myself very weak. "Thank you" I blabbered and lost senses.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from me: <strong>

**-**the name 'Rebecca' means 'a beauty maiden'; the name 'Brand' has Celtic origins and means 'sword'; the name 'Angus' is Scottish and means 'wisdom' (that is ironic since he's a blockhead :P).


	13. Best friends

Diam: hey guys! long time no see!

Midorikawa: w-what are you doing here!

Diam: nisha's drinking her coffee, so she asked me to do the disclaimer

Midorikawa: but why you?

Diam: because I'm cute and understimated

Midorikawa: oh.

Diam: alright? Then nisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Reize, me or whoever belongs to Inazuma Eleven which belongs to Level-5 ^^ She just owns her stories and her OOC. please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Our hands were touching, although I could feel the barrier between us. <em>

_Our fingers were touching… so lightly…_

_But then it all disappeared._

When I opened my eyes there were a good news and a bad news.

The good was I wasn't in a hospital.

The bad was I had two broken ribs, a bandaged arm and couldn't walk much.

And what's worse they didn't even want to kill me, just hurt me badly. I wonder what they would have done to me if they wanted me dead.

I stretched and yawned, while sitting in my bed. Hitomiko had opened the window so light and a caressing wind came in. I felt relaxed.

"Dude, are you awake?" Diam's voice suddenly tensed me up. He had come to visit me in the past three days but I had always pretended I was sleeping. But this time Hitomiko probably told him I was awake 'cause he entered the room without even knocking.

Well I knew this would be coming one day.

Diam sighed and sat on my bed.

"Could you please relax a bit? I swear I won't touch you if you don't want it"

I relaxed a bit but still looked nervous.

"You look better than the past few days. You're not so pale."

"Yeah, I think I feel better too" I whispered then asked "How are Burn and Gazelle?"

"Fine. Just… fine. They were just really tired but didn't have any bad injuries. To say the truth, you are always the unluckiest."

"Well… not always. Let's say often, since that time in the cinema it wasn't me who had been pierced in the chest." I murmured. Diam laughed lightly, giving me right.

There was an awkward silence then. We both didn't know what to say.

He was the first to talk. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to shock you. It's just… I really love you Reize. I always have."

"I know. Maybe I've known for a long time but ignored your feelings." I whispered.

Diam looked away and grasped his fists. "You know It hurt me to see you hurt. I don't want you to be Hiroto's second choice… I want you to be my first."

I blushed hard at this –how could he say it so easily! I envied him- and tried to imagine us being together, but I couldn't. In the end, Diam was only a friend to me, a beloved friend sure.

But he was not… he was not Hiroto.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" I gathered all my strength and courage to open up my heart with him. He looked at me surprised but I didn't want to run away anymore.

At least I owed him this.

"I like you. You've always been my friend and maybe I took advantage of your kindness towards me. But I don't want to. I-I like you, b-but… I don't love you."

From Diam's eyes I couldn't really say what passed through his mind in that moment but at the end he smiled and nodded. "I see. It has always been like this. Hiroto, huh?"

I blinked "What do you mean by this?"

"Well, maybe you noticed you were in love with Hiroto just now, but you know it was pretty obvious. Because it was like that even in the child house, and then in the Aliea. You were always trying to reach for him in the end. It's always about Hiroto for you."

I didn't even think about it this way, but maybe he's right –I've always had feelings for Hiroto. Was it only natural for that feelings to turn into love?

Does this mean I've fallen in love with him since we first met?

That made me feel uncomfortable, means my feelings for him were deeper than I thought… then… "Why Can't I express them?" I cried out and hugged my knees.

Diam didn't answer. Silence fell again. I cried silently for a while and Diam didn't say anything, which I did appreciate much until I stopped me myself.

"I'm sorry" I whispered again.

"No problem dude. I'll stay by your side forever, even if ours is not love. You'll always be my beloved captain, Reize… no, Midorikawa." He smiled and I smiled.

"Thank you, Diam… no Hiromu."

We laughed together, which was a good thing since I was feeling down a while ago. I didn't want to see Hiroto and Diam's presence meant a lot for me.

Without ever thinking about it twice I hugged him tightly. Diam jumped in surprise.

"M-Midorikawa?"

"Just for a while. Please. I need this."

He nodded and stayed still while his arms wrapped around me.

"You know you must be shocked but I was more shocked when you disappeared before my eyes" He said all of sudden "How the hell could you do that?"

I took a long breathe in and started to explain him everything. I could see his expression turning more and more shocked.

"Whoa. You're like a hero."

"More like a sacrificial victim, I guess. They are not very… nice."

"Well… if that thing was nice…"

"It's called Machi."

"Whatever. This is a nonsense. What the hell did you do to deserve all this?"

I shook my head, even though I could have guessed the answer to the question.

A bitter answer.

_I broke that damn seal._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter main characters are Midorikawa and Diam of course. Hiroto is not in it and i think he still hates me for that *laughs* maybe he went pouting in some corner *laughs*<strong>

**I wanted to write something about Diam and Midorikawa 'cause I don't like them as a couple but I think they're cute together... is this weird? I mean, they went through all the Aliea Academy story together after all! Of course they must be friends ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! :D**


	14. The Black Cape Sect

Ryuuko: hi! I'm Ryuukochan and I'm the main character of this story!

Midorikawa: wait... what? you're not the main, I am!

Ryuuko: we're both ryuujikun!

me: when you stop would you like to do something useful?

Midorikawa: like the disclaimer?

me: exactly!

Ryuuko: so you're not as stupid as you look!

Midorikawa: hey! *pouts*

Ryuuko: now, now ^o^ nisha doesn't own either Inazuma Eleven or its characters, but she owns her story and her OOC. Well actually this chapter is for OOC characters only!

Midorikawa: what! means I won't appear?

Ryuuko: no you won't *sticks tongue out* so i'm the main!

Midorikawa: *pouts*

me: please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warning<span>: **[Normal P.O.V.]

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

The only noise was the patter of her heels on the floor. She was walking fast and nervously through the corridor, wearing her black cape and holding tightly a hand on her thumping heart.

At the end of the corridor an enormous door opened before her eyes.

The room was lightened with a soft blue light that made the round table look more disquieting –on the table indeed there was a complex drawing, which represented the dragon that she knew very well. It was the same dragon whose body was wrapped around her cherry tree.

The seven components of the sect were already standing in their place around the table, as if they were King Arthur's knights. But they weren't –at the opposite, Ryuuko knew they were iniquitous and selfish people. And weird. They were so weird.

"Finally. You sure love to make us wait, _chibi princess_" A voice said, making fun of her.

Ryuuko looked up at Rebecca, the girl with long green hair and violet eyes –her black cape was opened and revealed a scanty dress and a huge breast.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and took place at the end of the table.

"You were mean to us last time" A joking voice interrupted. Brand.

"You don't know when to stop. That was too much. Remember that Ryuuji must be alive."

"I-" Rebecca tried to say bur Ryuuko interrupted her "You had already lost your self-control. You would have killed him, Rebecca. I thought I told you that you have no right to hurt Ryuuji. He's our precious prince. We can't afford to lose him, or else our planes are ruined."

Rebecca snorted and crossed her arms. Ryuuko took a rapid look on the others.

Brand didn't seem to have any interest in what they have said. Angus were still mumbling on his defeat –he could not accept that a frail girl had powers to make him knee to her. Machi's eyes were staring on the table, as if he believed to find something in that.

"You're cold, princess~sama~"

Ryuuko turned to look at the girl which have talked, surprised – Wyn didn't talk much, usually, and when she did it was always about his beloved niisama, Brand. They had the same pair of blue eyes, but everything else was different.

The girl, indeed, had silky white hair that reached her knees, pale skin and she wore always white dresses which was in contrast with the black cape. She wore glasses and used a long sword as a weapon, probably to imitate Brand. She was holding a white neko plushie.

"I'm sure Rebecca-san did her best… which isn't much however" Wyn continued with a soft and joking voice. She hated Rebecca as much as she loved her niisama.

The feeling was mutual –Rebecca hated both her and Brand.

"Look, your beloved _niisama_ was the most useless" she hissed. Wyn glared down at her.

Why was it that a cute girl like her could look so evil?

Ryuuko decided to ignore them –after all brand was the first one to remain indifferent as the two girls fought, even thought he was often the main reason to- and looked at the two others members of the sect. They was two girls, or better said one was a girl and the other was a boy who dressed like a girl.

The real girl's name was Okane and her only desire could be summarized in one word: money. She was a short crafty girl who was younger than any other members included Ryuuko –in fact she was only eleven years old. She had red hair in pigtails and brown eyes with thick eyebrows.

Instead the boy's only fetish was 'looking cute'. His real name was unknown, but he wanted to be called 'Milyi' –he had Russian origins, pale and silky skin, azure eyes and black hair. He loved cute things, cute boys, cute girls, cute animals and so on. He always wore frilly dresses, most in a pink or azure colour, and a long black wig to make his hair look longer –he had always envied Wyn for this reason.

Rebecca, Brand, Wyn, Angus, Machi, Okane and Milyi were the seven members of the Black Cape sect, who swore on that table's drawing to awake the Dragon.

Ryuuko was forced to ask for their help since she couldn't make it on her own –she didn't want really the dragon to wake up 'cause she didn't know what the consequences would be, but she needed to. She hoped –like the others after all- that the dragon would realize her wish.

"So, who will go next? Princess~sama~" Wyn asked softly.

Ryuuko snapped form her thoughts and looked at them who was waiting for her response.

"W-well. What about Okane and Milyi?" She said. Okane snorted, she wasn't very enthusiastic about going on mission but she'd rather stay home to count and count for uncountable times her money.

Brand put his legs on the table while polishing his sword.

"If Okane doesn't want to, I can go in her place" he said in his seducing voice.

"Why would you go?" Rebecca asked looking scornful "I thought you said you didn't like Ryuujikun."

"But I really hope I can see again that boy with white spiky hair. I can't get to forget his eyes, they were so beautifully cold" He answered in an hypnotized voice "Awn, he was so cute~! I want him all for me~!"

"You pedofile maniac. He's only thirteen" Rebecca glared at him.

"And I am only nineteen" Brand's eyebrows furrowed, then he assumed again a dreaming look. "No, I've decided, I want him!"

"Alright then. Brand and Milyi, you're up." Ryuuko decided to stop that nonsense and with that she left the room.

She felt guilty and nervous. The truth is that she liked Ryuujikun, after all they were like twins –she had dreamed about him since they first met, even if it was for a few seconds.

But her wish was the most important thing. _He _was the most important.

"Please wait a bit more… I'll definitely save you, I promise" She thought.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left the room, except one person.<p>

Wyn was still in her place. She was trembling. "Niisama…" She whispered.

With a fit of anger she stabbed her neko plushie with the sword and then ripped it, making the cotton wool which was in fly off in the room and fall on the floor.

"Niisama… niisama is… only _mine_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from me: <strong>hey! how was the chapter? hope you like it!

The seven members plus Ryuukochan are all my OOCs, so I'm gonna say something about the choice of their names ^w^

_**Brand - **celtic, means 'sword'_

_**Wyn - **welsh, means 'white'_

_**Rebecca -** ebraic, means 'a beautiful maiden'_

_**Machi - **japanese, means 'ten thousand' _

_**Okane - **japanese, means 'money'_

_**Angus - **scottish, means 'wisdom'_

_**Milyi - **russian, means 'cute'_


	15. Luna Park e ikimashou!

**Hello it's me, nisha! Hope you all are doing well ^^ **

**Please don't worry about Ryuukochan, because during the story I will introduce slowly this charcater to you and then you would decide if she's evil or not. Meanwhile, please read and enjoy! **

Ryuukochan: hey! we're here again to do the disclaimer!

Midorikawa: nisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters.

Ryuukochan: yep. She just owns her stories and her OOCs.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

It was a girl voice. She was shaking me so strongly I first thought it was Hitomiko. But then I thought that that voice was way too girly and chatty to be Hitomiko's.

"Wake up, Ryuujikun!"

Yep, definitely not Hitomiko. Who would call me Ryuujiun? To find this out I opened my eyes, slowly because of the light, and saw Ryuukochan. The girl was sitting astride my stomach and looked at me with puffed cheeks and big black angry eyes.

"You're finally awake! You're really a deep sleeper!" She pouted then gave me a light peck on my forehead. "C'mon get up! We're going out for fun today!"

"Wha—" I yelled and stood up –not entirely of course 'cause she was still sitting on me.

"Get off!" I ordered and –strangely as it seemed to me- she obeyed. She stood near my bed for a while, studying me, then she ran to my wardrobe and started pulling out shirts and trousers haphazardly.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I was puzzled.

"I told you, We're going out together today! Are you still sleeping?" She answered, still delving into my wardrobe. She found a black shirt and three-quarter-length beige trousers and tossed them on my bed, then gave me a pouting face, as if she was silently scolding me for still being in my bed. And that was the moment I noticed how she was dressed.

She wore a white French hat, a sleeveless white blouse and a short –_really_ short- blue skirt which showed her long legs with blue flowered sandals.

She was pretty, I must say –not just dressed like this, She was pretty in herself. She resembled me a lot, so much I was seriously thinking she could be my secret twin or whatever. We also had the same surname, and our names were too similar to be a coincidence.

"Will you stop staring blankly at me and get ready? Geez, you're so slow!" She scolded me pointing at what she had chosen for me to wear.

"W-well, get out" I murmured. She finally nodded and went out, but I could tell she was right behind the door waiting for me.

I wore the shirt and the trousers she had put on the bed, tied up my hair and washed my face.

I was lacing up my shoes when Ryuukochan suddenly slammed the door and rushed in, opening my window.

"What?" I blinked staring at her. Ryuukochan put a finger on her lips, meaning I shouldn't speak, but I couldn't understand what was happening. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Geez, he's already here! Let's go!" She exclaimed, then grabbed my wrist and jumped from the window. I yelled as I was forced into following her.

We landed between Saginuma's hydrangeas bushes –oh I know he would have killed us if he had discovered about this. I was about to get up, but Ryuukochan forced me to stay still by sitting again astride my lap and covered my mouth with her hands. We were perfectly hided in the bushes, we could see others but others could not see us.

And it was because of this that when a well known red-haired guy looked out and down the window, he didn't notice us and went inside sighing. I squirmed.

When he completely disappeared, Ryuukochan let me go.

"Was… was that Hiroto?" I asked taking air in.

"Yeah, I heard him coming while I was waiting for you."

I stared at her in surprise –she seemed very attached to Hiroto, then why didn't she run to him and hug him as she did before? Why escaping and forcing me into it?

"Why all this?" I asked, not being able to hold it in.

She smiled "Because I want to spend a day all alone with Ryuujikun" and grabbed my hand, running and I followed her. I did not recognize the street and the place.

Ryuukochan didn't talk until we was arrived before a huge gate painted with bright colours. I could see lights and ballons, I could hear people laughing or yelling and a lot of music.

She smiled seeing me shocked and turned around to point at the gate.

"Ryuujikun" She exclaimed cheerfully "Luna Park e ikimashou!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from me: <strong>

for anyone who doesn't know...

"Luna Park e ikimashou!" means- "Let's go to the Luna Park!"


	16. Enjoying nice moments

Ryuuko: ohayou minna! nisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters. She just owns jer stories and her OOC characters. Please enjoy the new chapter and review! :)

* * *

><p>It was a frilly and happy place.<p>

Coloured balloons were surrounding us, lights lightened up the attractions, music came out little carousels. People looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Well, they were enjoying themselves more than me at least.

I was forced to run everywhere Ryuukochan wanted to –I mean _everywhere_, and I even had to pay everything she wanted to eat or drink or buy.

"Ryuujikun!" she called again "Look at that penguin plushie! Isn't it cute?"

"Er… no?" I murmured. Penguins reminded me of Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou, the worst penguin maniac I had ever known. No, I definitely preferred Mr Bunny to penguins.

"Wrong! The correct answer is: _Yes and I will win you that!_" She exclaimed while pushing me towards the stand. I sighed.

"What should I do?" I asked to the frilly woman who was there.

"Well that's simple, you must heat the prize you want with this soccer ball" She smiled.

Oh well at least it was something simple for me –in just one try I hit the penguin plushie with the soccer ball. Ryuukochan squealed and hugged the said plushie which was given to her by the frilly woman. I felt really proud of myself –in spite of my leg accident, I was still wonderful at soccer and could play magnificently.

'Oh, I wish Hiroto could see me right now' I thought while kicking other soccer balls to hit other plushie Ryuukochan suddenly decided she wanted.

In the end we were both cheerful, still I was a little puzzled.

"Do you really need all these plushies? Aren't they too many?" I asked.

She smiled. "I just thought you was having fun."

I blushed –was she thinking of me?- and nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the "Grand Canyon": you were put on a rubber dinghy and pushed down a water labyrinth.

Obviously I ended being totally soaked.

"You're… cute" Ryuukochan joked on me and laughed. She hadn't been touched by a single drop of water and was pretty as before. She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot.

"Ahaha" I gave a false and sarcastic laugh "You're not nice at all, you know?"

She pouted a little then saw something that excited her.

"Well" She smiled "what about changing then?"

"Chan—hey!" I protested as she dragged me to a souvenir store and pushed me into a changing room. I supposed she went around searching something to put me on and I felt a little nervous. She came back after a while and threw me a grey t-shirt –on which there was a nice Donald Duck image- and hunter green shorts.

"Are there any problems?"

"No… they are fine."

"Shoes? Socks?"

"Er… I need them too."

"Geez, you are really totally soaked" She laughed from outside the changing room "Well at least it's sunny so your long hair will dry off soon."

"Yeah" I grumped, wearing the t-shirt. From footsteps I could tell she went away again. I found myself thinking about the reason why she was suddenly so sweet with me.

I mean, the first time we met face to face she had intruded in my room to –probably- steal something. And the second time she started flirting with my boyfriend, completely ignoring my existence. She didn't seem to care much about me at first.

'Then why… all of sudden…' I thought 'Plus, there's the question of the name. My same name.'

I was intent on buttoning the shorts, when Ryuukochan came back with a pair of sea slippers.

"I didn't found anything more comfortable" She said.

"They're perfect."

I opened the changing room and showed off for her. She looked satisfied.

"Just as I thought" She smiled cheerfully "Everything you wear seem to fit you. Indeed you made everything you wear look wonderful. Just like me!" She winked.

I digested her words while paying what I was wearing –although she added 'just like me', she actually intended to made me a compliment. It was… nice. I blushed.

We left the store and Ryuukochan grabbed my hand. I trembled as I thought she was going to drag me somewhere again, but she didn't. She was just holding my hand in her.

I looked at her confused. She avoided my eyes and tightened her fingers grasp on mine.

"It passed a lot of time since our hand last touched like this" She whispered "Do you remember it?"

"Yeah… It was when… we first met" I hesitated on the last words 'cause I actually waned to say 'when the seal broke' but in the end I'd rather don't talk about that question.

She looked down. I suddenly felt like hugging her, she looked so delicate… like porcelain.

I used my other hand to caress her cheek and she looked up in surprise.

Our eyes met and…

"Oy. Look at who's betraying his boyfriend with some girl."

I immediately froze and looked in the direction where the annoyed voice came.

"B-Burn!" I blushed.

Burn grinned under his sleeveless plush hood, with his hands into the jeans pocket, crossing his unlaced and dirty converse allstar to create his 'har person' mask.

"And she's a cute girl too" He added when Ryuukochan turned to him.

"What the hell! She's not my girl! She's just a…" I hesitated –could I actually call her a friend?

"C'mon don't be shy, you are all flushed" Burn was mocking me and that's something I always hated but before I could protest Ryuukochan spoke.

"Ne, you're lucky you have a pretty face 'cause you really lack of brain, tulip-san" She said, confident of herself. Burn and I looked at her in shock.

I first recovered and burst out laughing. Burn then snapped and growled "What!"

Ryuukochan just poke out her tongue to him –I could tell she was quite annoyed since he interrupted our 'date'.

"You always do too much noise, Burn."

I turned to the cold voice.

"G-Gazelle!"

Gazelle stood there in a blue jersey, brown shorts and summer boots. His hair was soft, looking as a cloud as always, with some golden hairclips in his fringe. He looked at me in his quiet, uncaring way. "Hey, so it's true you and Hiroto had a… disguise" He stated.

"W-wha… how do you…"

"Diam told us." Burn said.

What a best friend! I'm going to kill his Mr Bunny!

"Well actually we forced him to tell us." Gazelle added.

Oh. That's more justifiable –poor Diam, Gazelle can be… very persuasive *shiver*-.

I won't kill his Mr Bunny after all. 'Sorry, Mr Bunny' I thought, feeling a bit guilty for thinking of killing him. I was definitely going mad.

"So are you on a date?" Burn asked mischievously.

"N-not really" I murmured. Ryuukochan didn't seem prone to let go of my hand and looked daggers at Burn. Gazelle was observing her carefully.

At the end of his 'investigation', he stated "You're the girl who saved us."

Ryuukochan jumped and turned to him.

"I… I am" She murmured as if she forgot they were there, too.

"Ehm" I suddenly felt like I had to introduce each other. "Ryuukochan… those two are friends of mine. We… played soccer together, you know."

"Nagumo Haruya, call me Burn" Burn said grinning then pointed at his icy boyfriend and added "Suzuno Fuusuke, or Gazelle if you prefer."

Gazelle nodded slightly. Ryuukochan shifted a little, as if she was nervous, then she reverted to her cheerful and confident personality.

"I'm Midorikawa Ryuuko. Nice to meet you two" She exclaimed.

Gazelle and Burn jumped. They shifted their gaze from me to her and from her to me.

"Oh." Burn blinked "I didn't know Midorikawa had a sister…"

"I don't" I replied.

"Is that so? Other than the name, you look really similar."

I had forgot about this before, but it's actually what I think, too. Ryuukochan gripped my hand tighter, I could feel she was getting more nervous.

And I could see why –Gazelle was still focusing on her, as if he was about to complete a complicated puzzle but couldn't find the last pieces.

In the end he just sighed. We were about to think he had given up when he spoke.

"Then, since we meet… why don't have fun together?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from me: <strong>

Awn it was really nice to imagine what Burn and Gazelle would wear for this chapter!

I just LOVE dressing up characters, so i drew them a lot of times to finally find what i like!

I think Gazelle should be a model. He can really put on anything and still look beautiful! I think the same of Midorikawa of course (just as Ryuukochan says XD). For Hiroto and Burn, on the opposite, I must always find something specific (me: you're a pain guys *laughs*) (Burn and Hiroto: *pout*)


	17. Free goldenfishes

Ryuuko: hello! i'm here to do the disclaimer!

Midorikawa: why are you holding my arm so tightly?

Ryuuko: no reason *glares at Gazelle*

Gazelle: tsk.

Ryuuko: now, the disclaimer! nisha-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters.

Gazelle: but she owns her stories and her OCs.

Ryuuko: hey! *glares at him*

Gazelle: tsk. stupid selfish swollenhead girl.

Ryuuko: i'm more manly than you.

Gazelle: what did you say?

Midorikawa: can we go on with the story please?

* * *

><p>From that moment on, Gazelle and Burn chose to follow us everywhere we went -even in the House of Horrors, they were just behind us.<p>

Ryuukochan was holding tightly my arm, as if she was afraid they could steal me from her -her nails in my skin were killing me.

"Aren't you on a date?" She hissed "Why don't go search some _privacy_? Don't you want to spend some time together, alone?"

Gazelle and Burn blinked, looked at each other and then at her again.

"Well, you know... we are always together, and we are just the two of us most of the times. So..." Burn said, scratched his head and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's kinda annoying to be with him the whole time" Gazelle added. Burn glared at him but glares seem not to work on Mr Algida.

"Moreover Midorikawa is our friend isn't he?"

Gazelle grabbed my other arm and hugged it tightly.

Now, we are kinda of friends, because of the Aliea Academy experience and all that came after that, but we are not _this_ friends.

I mean they were always more attached to Hiroto than to me -the three of them were the top rank of the Aliea, afterall. And I was... fifth wheel.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed looking at him as if he was a _real_ alien. Burn was shocked too. Ryuuko was angry.

"F-Fuusuke! Are you going to deceive me with green apple head or what!" Burn spat out. I looked at him in disbelief. And he was supposed to be my friend?

"Green apple head? Take that back, you tulip head!" I yelled.

"Don't. Call. Me. Tulip." He marked each word with anger.

"Oh shut up Haruya" Gazelle cut it out and -when Burn opened his mouth to give a reply- gave him a look that would have stroke down Jupiter himself.

Burn shivered and shut his mouth but continued to pout.

He wasn't the only one pouting.

Ryuukochan looked like she would have gladly killed both of them if she could - her unsatisfied expression meant more than one can imagine. She glared at Gazelle and started crying.

"This is not fair! Not fair! Ryuuji was only mine before you two came interrupting! We were meant to be alone!" She complained.

Her beautiful black eyes were on me, praying me with her long lashes and her sparkling tears. I gulped.

"Do something. Tell them to leave." It was like she had more ordered then asked me that. I was quite undecided. I was having fun with Ryuukochan before and I felt guilty because it ended roughly.

I ended up avoiding her eyes and pretended to be too focused on the so called horrors -which didn't scare me one bit, after I have met that people of the Dragon.

They were horrible, really.

They were real horrors, not to mention Saginuma when he's angry -and he would be angry very soon if he had discovered about his mistreated flowers.

Finally I saw a light and we were out of the darkness.

I took fresh air in and sighed – I just hate the musty smell.

"Uh, Ryuukochan, look, I-I..." I just didn't know what to say.

Ryuukochan looked at me in tears. How was I supposed to talk when she was crying? That made me really nervous!

"Don't worry, she's faking it" Gazelle said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" I asked surprised, while Ryuukochan gave him another killing look.

"I just knew it. I can do that, too" He answered not caring about her.

I couldn't imagine Gazelle crying, even if he was faking it.

Burn snorted. "He can" He said as if he read my mind "especially when he wants you to do something no matter what. He cried with me when he wants me to let it win..."

Gazelle blushed a bit. "I-I don't need to cry for winning with you."

"You're saying that now, but yesterday you cried when I won at chess."

"Guys, I can't follow you. Stop arguing" I interrupted. Gazelle and Burn fell silent and avoided to look at each other, pouting.

We just walked for a while, silently. Ryuukochan became strangely quiet as she walked near to me, clinging on my arm and looking in front of her blankly. She seemed to be lost in some of her thoughts.

Children passed over us running and laughing. She looked a little sad while smiling at them.

Thinking about it, she didn't seem to have many friends. She looked so lonely when I saw her imagine in mirrors.

Perhaps, she didn't have _any_ friends at all, but just a weird relationship with Hiroto -and that explained why she was so happy to see him.

My guilty feeling grew. I was stupid before. I didn't have the right to be jealous if I didn't know whatever happened between Hiroto and her.

I was thinking those things as we passed over a stand in steel and wood: it sell goldenfishes in watered plastic bags.

Goldfishes looked pitiful. They moved up and down trying to free themselves to not avail and when my eyes met their, I imagined their mouth open to call my help.

"Poor things" Ryuukochan whispered as she looked at them. "I am no different from them... after all."

"What... are you saying?" My question was not answered.

"Ryuukochan, I..." I was about to speak again, but stopped -what could I say to cancel her sad face? All of sudden, I missed her to smile so much.

She flinched and looked up to meet my eyes.

A sudden crash interrupted us. She looked over me and her black eyes opened wide. "What the hell!" Burn yelled.

I turned back. Behind us, the goldenfishes stand had been destroyed -plastic bags had hit the ground and blew up and poor goldenfishes were moving in water on the ground. I immediately kneed near them and took them in my hand ans then ran to a fountain to free them in the water.

"Here you are" I whispered as they started to swim freely. I imagined them thanking me. "You're welcome" I answered, gently.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

I jumped and turned to Ryuukochan.

She had her fists clenched and her eyes fired up. I walked up to her, but she didn't let me to go any farer, blocking me behind her back.

In front of her, towering over the stand, there was a girl.

She had long white hair which covered her face and wore a frilly blue dress with baby dolls and pearl shoes. She looked beautiful.

What a pity that in her hand she held a long sword, which was knocked in the wooden counter - I caught a glimpse of someone hiding trembling behind it. I was amazed: with just one blow, she destroyed the entire stand, cutting it in two parts as if it was butter and not steel.

She didn't react at Ryuukochan's scream, she seemed to be too focused on something else.

"Oh" She murmured. Her voice was soft and sweet. "I missed."

With just one, fluent, movement, she pulled out her sword from the counter and turned a bit. For a moment I saw blue eyes, glowing behind the lents of her glasses. "You moved?" She said with a surprised voice.

"O-of course I did! Goddamn! You're the second person in a week who tries to kill me!"

I looked up at who she was talking to.

Gazelle, of course.

"Ryuukochan... do you know her?" I asked hesitantly. No answer came.

"Ryuukochan..."

"Shit up, Ryuujikun." This time she answered. She seemed to be angry.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled towards the girl.

The girl ignored her, she was too intent on watching Gazelle.

"You're plain. I'm definitely prettier than you, so why Niisama is so interested in you? I just can't see it." She said, but she looked more like she was talking to herself then to Gazelle. The boy stood up, helped by Burn.

"Niisama is really interested in you. What can I do? What can I do?"

"I don't know what the goddamn hell are you talking about" Gazelle hissed . He was pissed off.

The girl didn't seem to care. She was definitely talking to herself.

"What can I do? What can I do?" She continued to repeat softly. Her blue eyes was curious and confused.

"Gazelle, let's go" Burn said, he grabbed his hand and they passed over her. In a few instants they were near me.

"Ryuukochan, what is happening?" I tried to ask her again.

She was bitting her lower lip nervously, nervously clenching her fists.

All of sudden we all shivered.

The air became cold, the wing stopped blowing, goldenfishes in the fountain started to run up and down in alarm as the water started to freeze.

"_What can I do_?" The last question was lost in a long hiss. Her hand clenched on the sword as she lifted it in the air.

She turned to us, her blue eyes were glowing under the frozen lents.

"_I know_" She whispered, sweetly "_I just have to kill you_."

* * *

><p>nisha: hey, hope you liked the chapt...<p>

Burn: *moves her away* hey! HEY! FUUSUKE IS MINE WHY THE HELL EVERYONE TRIES TO KILL HIM, RAPE HIM OR WHATEVER!

Gazelle: haruya, calm down.

Burn: I'LL SET FIRE ON YOU BASTARDS!

Gazelle: haruya... *starts caressing his tulip*

Burn: I... I... *purrs*

nisha: whoa, he calmed down o.O Gazellesama is a genius!

Everybody: *claps hands*

nisha: see you in the next chapter! bye!


	18. Fighting at the Luna Park

Gazelle: hello. Today, I'll be doing the disclaimer.

Burn: alright guys! The disclaimer would be done by the amazing, beautiful and nonetheless sexy me!

Gazelle: nisha-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters.

Burn: but she really owns her OCs and of course her stories!

Gazelle: enjoy the chapter.

Burn: enjoy the amazing, beautiful and sexy me!

* * *

><p>The sword she held in mid-air didn't reassure me much.<p>

She was glaring at Gazelle and she was beautiful and scary.

"I know. I just have to kill you."

Gazelle looked at her in disbelief when those words left her lips.

"What?" He voiced. We were all shocked, especially me, I mean weren't they trying to kill me up to yesterday? How was Gazelle related to this story?

"I have to, or Niisama won't look at me" She said coldly.

"What the hell are you talk—" Gazelle words was interrupted as she jumped on him and cut the ait with the sword, missing again her target since he moved in time.

Luckily, Gazelle did have good reflexes, but a little cut opened on his shirt when the power of the sword hit him. He fell back on her shoes, his face was near the sword.

"I will destroy your pretty face" She hissed and moved the sword again. Gazelle moved and she missed, but suddenly the sword seemed to turn on herself and opened a large bloody cut on Gazelle's arm. The guy clenched his teeth.

"Who are you?" he asked to the girl.

She smiled "Is it really that important when you're going to die?"

Then She jumped again and with the sword she wrote a circle in the air, from which sharp ice splinters flew out against Gazelle.

"You can't use ice against me!" Gazelle exclaimed and his _Northen__Impact_ contrasted and successfully destroyed her attack, covering in ice everything on its way.

She seemed surprised and angry that he used a power similar to her, and she waved again her sword: this time a snow storm was caused, and Gazelle was forced to cover his face with arms.

She jumped on him and nearly pierced his shoulder, and gazelle punched her on the side, forcing her to stay back.

"Northen Impact!" He screamed again but his attack was split by her sword.

We thought she didn't have any harm but few seconds after a slight cut opened on her face, bleeding. She licked the blood, looking at him in disbelief.

"You… how dared you hurt a girl face" She muttered. Her blue eyes glowed with hate.

"_I__'__m__gonna__kill__you,__kill__you,__kill__you,__kill__you_" Her voice was a cold hiss.

In her right hand another sword materialized and when she crossed the two swords an inceber came out from the ground and hit Gazelle making him fall.

The boy's arm was bleeding a lot now. Burn called his name and came near, but Gazelle stopped him. "No! She only wants me! I won't let you interfere!" He said coldly.

Burn looked at him in shock. "You can't ask me to leave you alone" he whispered.

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering" Gazelle replied, never breaking eyes contact with his enemy.

I really admired his courage, but I doubted he was able to handle it alone.

However Ryuuko took my hand and whispered "Do as he say. Let's go."

I hesitated, but gazelle nodded, as giving her right, and I let her drag me away.

"Fuusuke" Burn said, in a quiet voice.

"No. Leave." Gazelle repeated.

Just when Burn was about to reply two figures appeared into the street.

"Awn~ I just love your coldness" A seducing and excited voice said.

We looked at them and recognized Brand, the guy with swords who had an obsession on Gazelle. The said boy shuddered in disgust.

"Oh no! The _pedo__bloody__maniac_, no!" Burn screamed.

Brand laughed and his blue eyes glowed. "How cute, you're bleeding a lot. I just love your blood on your white pale skin." He commented. "Makes me want to touch you more…"

"Keep you hands at home, bastard!" Burn yelled in anger, but he ignored him.

"Niisama!" The girl with swords said and blushed.

"What? Is he your niisama?" Gazelle said and I shook my head.

"That explains" I muttered. Brand looked at his said sister and crossed arms.

"Now, now, Wyn, what're you doing here?" He asked, but he looked like he knew already.

"But Niisama…"

"Wyn, if you dare touch my Gazelle again I will cut you in two~" He said.

The girl named Wyn shuddered and started to cry.

"You're bloody mad, she's your sister, after all, huh! And Gazelle is mine only!" Burn said.

Bran ignored him again and turned to his beloved shifting his swords in the air.

"How about a two on two?" He asked "Me and Wyn against you and the tulip head."

Gazelle shifted his look to burn for a second, then replied "No."

Bran faked a hurt face. "Eh! But why?" he pouted.

Gazelle shook his head and I thought he wouldn't want Burn to get involved into this.

"Me against the both of you. Ice against ice" the cold boy proposed.

Brand shrugged in agreement and Wyn crossed her swords, angrier now than any moment before –she looked like she would have killed Gazelle if Niisama would let her.

"My, my, you two seemed to have forget what was our mission today" Another voice said.

I didn't recognize her and I was pretty sure I had never seen her before.

The girl who talked had azure eyes and silky black hair to her shoulders and wore a frilly pink dress with baby dolls. She was closing her pink cellphone, on which many cute ornaments –such as mini plushie or jewels, were attached.

"Oh right" Brand turned to me, frowning. He seemed to think about it for a while, then he shrugged and decided Gazelle was more important.

"Just do it alone, Miliy. It wouldn't be difficult for you to take the dragon boy, would it?" He said. The girl sighed.

"I knew it, I must work alone."

"Just show your guts, damn it. You're a male after all."

Gazelle, Burn and me looked at Miliy -the girl who was a boy or a boy who looked like a girl- in shock, not believing what our ears had heard.

"Shut it and go to hell, Brand. I hope the boy will kill you" Miliy said.

Wyn glared at her, but she ignored her and walked to me.

"Now, I really don't have anything against you, but for the sake of my wish I have to take you to the Dragon, 'kay? Be a good boy and I will not hurt you" He said smiling.

But I didn't agree with him much.

"Are you too from the sect?" I asked taking a few steps back.

"Yeah. We need you, Ryuujikun" He said quietly.

I gulped and noticed Ryuuko was quite far from me. I wanted to go to her but found myself trapped by Miliy's gaze. His azure eyes seemed to block my entire body.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

Miliy slightly laughed. "So you don't know anything about the legend. It is said that when the Dragon wakes up then any wishes will be fulfilled. That's why we want him to be reborn." He explained, joking with his hair. Then he pointed at me.

"That's why we need you. Because you're a dragon child, Ryuujikun." He whispered.

I felt my head go dizzy as his azure eyes continued to stare deep into mine.

His hand reached for mine and I did not react, but let him drag me, although I wanted to scream and run away. The terror filled my eyes when I noticed he was hypnotizing me with his power and I would probably follow him.

Gazelle noticed me and Miliy and turned ignoring his enemies.

"Midorikawa! Damn it! Resist!" he yelled while running.

Brand laughed. "Whoa, what a nice guy, trying to save him. But you would never give your back to your enemy, my beloved Gazelle" he commented.

Gazelle looked up and saw Wyn jumping on him with his sword crossed into an attack. He didn't really have any time to avoid the attack, and we all knew he were going to get hurt.

"Fuusuke!" Burn screamed his name.

And then, the air was filled with thicked blood.

Gazelle widened his eyes at his boyfriend who protected him with his body and was hit by the sword –an huge cross of blood opened on his chest and Burn feel onto the ground.

"Haru…ya…" Gazelle muttered holding him. "Haruya!"

"Oh… that isn't really funny" Brand pouted. Gazelle glared at me as if he was ready to kill him. Wyn returned to his Niisama to protect him from Gazelle.

Luckily, Miliy distracted and I got free from his hypnosis -I slapped his hand and run to Gazelle and Burn. My friends was all covered in blood and Burn looked like he was going to suffocate.

"Wyn, you exaggerated. You didn't need to kill him" Miliy said, frustrated since his tactic failed.

Wyn didn't answer but attached to her Niisama, who still looked very annoyed.

I turned to Ryuuko to ask her for help but she looked scared. When I called her name she slowly reached for us and kneed near Burn, looking at him as if she was going to cry.

"I didn't want this…" she whispered but I couldn't really get what she was going at.

Gazelle stood up with killing eyes. "Nothern Impact" He whispered and big ice spikes appeared suddenly from the ground. Wyn, Brand and Miliy, not expecting this, were launched in air and feel to the ground. Wyn and Miliy were trapped in the ice, while Brand looked amused.

"What? Are you angry? Am I going to se you cry?" He said "I can't wait for that…"

"_Go.__To.__Hell._"Gazelle hissed and another Northen Impact went for his enemy, but he was out of control and his power was weak from the shock and Brand easily avoided his attacks.

I knew Gazelle had no chance to win as he wasn't thinking straight.

"Ah… so even him _can_ get angry" Burn whispered. Ryuuko and me jumped as we believed him to be unconscious while Burn was lifting himself up on his elbows.

He clenched his teeth in pain.

"Ah… w-wait… you can't move, you're deeply hurt and blood…" Ryuuko started to say, but she stopped in her tracks when Burn showed a pained and yet strong smile.

"Thank you, but I have one person I have to protect now… I will do it somehow" He said, then he placed an hand on his wound and clenched his teeth from pain as he closed it with fire. I looked horrified at his choice. Burn stood up in his blood and took a few wobbly steps further.

"Hey!" He yelled "You _pedo__bloody__maniac_!"

Brand turned and completely lost his smile.

"You can still move?" Brand hissed. His sword trembled in his hands.

"Haruya?" Gazelle exclaimed, releasing his power because of the surprise. The tulip head guy grinned and replied to Brand "Ah! A freak like you could not beat me so easily!"

"Then I must hit you so deep you won't be able to move ever again" Brand said coldly.

But Burn wasn't afraid of him.

"hey, idiot, you know what beats ice? It's fire!" He yelled and used his Atomic Flare that spread all over the ground, destroying everything. Brand's swords disappeared, and Wyn screamed in pain because of the hotness.

"Niisama!" she said as she noticed his brother's arm was completely into the fire.

Miliy had already left and the two brother followed him to not be killed by Burn's power, that died out when the enemies disappeared. Burn grinned weakly and feel on his knees.

"Haruya!" Gazelle ran up to him and held him in his arms. " Idiot!"

"What's the idiot here" Burn whispered, smiling softly "Aren't you the one who always said to not act rash, ne, Fuusuke?"

His boyfriend blushed and hugged him tightly. I sighed and took my cell phone from the pocket, intending to call Hitomiko and go home to take care of Burn's wound.

'It ended finally, I really thought we wouldn't make it this time' I thought reassured, and turned to make sure Ryuuko was alright.

But the girl had already left, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! But I'm very busy and ispiration lacks D:<p>

Thanks to all people who's reading my story!

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! :)


	19. The monster inside

Diam: hello! long time no see.

me: Diam! *jumps on him*

Diam: *blushes* hem ^^ all right, I'll be doing the disclaimer...

me: *claps and whoos him*

Diam: nishasan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and inazuma Eleven characters. She just owns her OC characters and her story of course.

me: yep! enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Since we brought Burn at home, Gazelle had hidden in Burn's room, not wanting to eat or see anyone, and allowing only Saginuma to take care of his boyfriend's wound -I assumed he felt guilty for that wound, that could probably remain for ever.<p>

Burn was quiet and did wake up only once, but Gazelle didn't allow anyone to see him.

Although I could understand, I was also very angry with him -if he thought he was the only one being upset, well he was wrong.

I was certainly the most upset one.

Before, I didn't really get where they were going at, I believed they wanted to kill me; now however Miliy's words made me understand that they needed me alive and wouldn't mind hurting someone else.

MY head hurt since it was so full of unanswered questions.

I wondered why they needed me, what Ryuukochan had to do with this, what Miliy meant when he talked about wishes, what the hell the Dragon they all blabbered about was.

But there was only one question that was more important than others, that made me unable to sleep and when I thought about it I felt dizzy…

_What was my destiny?_

The fourth day after the accident in the Luna Park, Ryuuko still didn't appear.

But two things happened: Burn woke up and Diam and Hiroto came over.

And this made me a lot more nervous that I already was.

Not that I wasn't happy to see Burn in his brilliant form –yeah, even with his arrogant and selfish attitude, I missed that so much- but the thought of facing Hiroto was piercing me.

So, while everyone was chatting in Burn's room –I could hear them clearly- I hid in the kitchen cutting and slicing vegetables for dinner, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Haruya! You should stay at bed, idiotic monkey!"

"Oh c'mon Fuusuke! I've had enough! I'm not a damn fossil!"

A light laugh escaped from my lips as I overheard their sweet quarrelling.

"It's good to see that both of you are so perky."

As Hiroto's voice came calm and amused, my body slightly jumped. The knife in my hands was trembling and I tried to concentrate on it holding tight the hilt.

"Go to hell, Hiroto" was Gazelle's reply.

I smiled again.

"Gazelle and Burn are pretty bright, aren't they?" Diam said behind my back.

"Yeah…" I murmured, then I realized and turned to the door, where Diam was standing. His stare was piercing me and I blushed, turning back to my vegetables.

"Are you going to sulk forever?"- Diam asked.

As I didn't answer but bit my lips, he sighed and reached for my hands, taking the knife.

"Give me, I'll do it" He said "Turn the cooker on, you want to do vegetable stock, don't you?"

I slightly nodded.

While he turned to the vegetables I turned the gas on, took a huge pot, fill it with water and put it on the cooker. I reached for wooden spoons and caught one with fingers tips.

We were in an awkward yet quiet silence, and I didn't intend to be the first to say something.

After all he was the one prying into my business.

I put salt in the boiling water and stir it a little with the spoon.

"So… do you want to put some bread into it?" Diam asked casually.

"Yeah, thought so" I answered as much casually.

Silence feel again between us.

I could still hear everyone up there –Burn was the noisiest as ever and Saginuma was about to had a nervous breakdown and kill him with his hands.

"Midorikawa" Diam's voice was sweet yet sad "Don't you trust me anymore?"

I looked at him with the same sadness in my eyes.

"It's not like that" I whispered shaking my head.

"Then why didn't you call me when you was in danger? I would come" He continued, slicing anxiously a carrot.

"This is exactly why I couldn't call you" My voice was so soft I could hardly hear it myself.

At this, Diam looked up so fast that the knife slipped in his hand and cut him into the palm.

"Whoa! Ouch" he exclaimed. He started waving his bleeding hand.

I sighed at his clumsiness.

"Look, if you do that you'll spread blood everywhere" I said as I stared a blood spots on the floor and on the counter. I took a toilet and wrenched it with cold water to wrap his hand.

He thanked me and reached for my hands with his other hand, which was stained with blood.

And that was the moment I felt it again.

I twitched as the smell of his blood awakened my senses and I found myself paralyzed –for the second time I wanted his blood _so __bad_ I thought I was going to puke.

Diam looked at me in surprise.

"Are you okay? You look pale" he observed, then glanced to his hand.

"Oh, maybe you can't stand blood? I'm sorry…" he excused and reached again for the toilet, but as he did it blood spots feel on my hands, causing my mind to go blank.

I turned and grabbed my shoulders with hands, trying to stop trembling.

"Diam… go away."

My voice sounded weird and of course he noticed it.

"Midorikawa? What's the problem, dude?"

"Would you just go away, please!"

This time Diam got angry at me. "Damn!" He cursed "I'm not going to leave, you need help!"

His unharmed hand grabbed my shoulder and the next instant I was in his arms.

I didn't even try to get off him –my tongue had just met something weird inside my mouth, that was a pair of fangs that couldn't wait to bit my friend.

A monster was growing inside my chest, ordering me to kill Diam and taste his blood.

Since I got quiet, Diam move away a little to see my face and his hand reached for my chin, but I was faster and caught his bleeding hands with mine.

My best friend jumped as my lips went on his skin, lightly licking the blood off.

"M-M-Midorikawa, w-what!" He blabbered blushing and unable to speak properly.

I could feel his uneasiness and that made the monster more excited.

But that was too much for me –I pushed Diam away and covered my mouth with hands, trying to hide my fangs stained with blood.

"Oh my god" I whispered. The monster fought inside me to go out but with an immense effort I restrained it into a corner and regain consciousness of myself. Fangs disappeared with my blood thirst and I looked up to make sure Diam was alright.

But the look my friend was staring me with pierced my heart – he was not only worried but scared of me- and I stepped back.

"S-Sorry, can you continue preparing dinner? I-I have to go" I shuttered and then ran away to my room, slamming into it and locking the door.

People into the other room seemed to slightly notice the noise I made but no one came to check on me and that was really a good thing 'cause I couldn't help crying.

I noticed my hands were stained with blood –I rushed to my bathroom, washed them furiously and even puked into the sink.

When I looked up I looked at my image in the mirrow and twitched –it's wasn't me again, but Ryuukochan crying the same as me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes and when I opened them I was alone with my reflex into the bathroom.

'What's wrong with me?' I thought.

I returned to my room and slammed myself onto the bed, disgusted with myself.

xxx

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

Ryuuko was standing in her room, crying –for a moment she thought she had seen Midorikawa's image in her mirrow but he disappeared in a blink of eye.

Then again, everyone she loved disappeared… especially him.

It was for him, for his sake and love, that she would do anything.

'Why am I hesitating?' She thought, but she knew – She had grown attached to Midorikawa, even though she shouldn't have because she had to use him for saving her dear's life.

"For you I'll do anything.." She whispered as a tear strolled down her face.

"For you only… Hiroto."


	20. For your love I'll do anything

Saginuma: hi. I'm doing disclaimer today.

Hiroto: why would you? I thought you was a secondary character!

Saginuma: I thought you was stupid and that's the prove

Hiroto: b-but! D:

Saginuma: shut up and lemme do my work. So, nishasama doesn't own Inazuma eleven and its characters.

Hiroto: how could she own me, i'm too perfect!

Saginuma: *hits him with God Knows Remastered*

Hiroto: *flies out of the window* D:

Saginuma: Good grief. Now, nishsama owns her story and her OCs. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Midorikawa" Saginuma voice came from out of my room.<p>

He slightly knocked on the door.

"..."

Since no answer came, he sighed. "Hey, I prepared dinner" He declared.

". ..I don't want it."

"Are you sulking?"

I felt like standing up and hitting him with a punch but he added "Or rather, are you crying?"

I fell silent, stood up and opened the door.

Saginuma was leaned on the wall with one arm, and the other was on his side. He looked at me without any particular emotion, and I thought he was somewhat beautiful.

"Diam called" He said, then he examined me with his eyes.

"He wants to have a talk with you, but you don't really seem like you want to, right?"

I slightly nodded and turned.

"You are such a coward, Reize."

I petrified for a while, not believing what he had just dared to say.

"What?"

"I said, you're a coward, Reize" He repeated, calmly. I shivered, then rose my fist and turned to give him a punch in the face. I didn't even bother to think that he could block me and grab my arm –which he did.

His eyes went on mine, investigating my anger.

"What are you doing, Reize?" He whispered. My chest started to ache as I didn't know if I had to answer or not -and if I had to, what I should say.

"However. I should keep your dinner warm. Apart from Diam –you should really answer him, he's being so insistent I'm going to kill him- there's someone else who came for you…"

I looked puzzled as he sighed and scratched the back of his head, then move and let me see the other person standing into the corridor. My eyes went open wide.

"R-Ryuukochan?" I exclaimed backing away instinctly.

Ryuukochan –who wore a short flowered dress and a straw hat- had firstly appeared after more then two weeks, and she wasn't even looking me directly in the eyes, as if she was somewhat scared.

Silence was awkward. Saginuma quietly studied us, who knows what thinking about.

Then Ryuukochan suddenly looked up, with some determination I didn't quite understand.

"Ryuuji. Let's go out for a while." She ordered.

Since I was still petrified, Saginuma nodded at her and she thanked him before grabbing harshly my hand and dragging me out of the house.

I was in the street before I knew it.

"Ryuukochan…" I murmured, still surprised. She avoided my eyes and left my hand.

We fell silent again.

I decided to be the one to speak first. "Ryuukochan, why did you leave at the Luna Park?"

She didn't answer. I bit my lower lip –I had thought it was because of something serious and that kind of attitude of her proved me right. She was acting strange… or rather,. She had always acted strange from the beginning.

"Ryuukochan…"

"I'll tell you" She said firmly interrupting me. Her eyes were filled with determination and sadness. Her hands touched my face lightly.

"What?" I replied. She closed her eyes.

"I'll tell Ryuujikun why... we had come to this."

And suddenly I fell into her memories again.

_**-Huh?**_

_A little girl was crying near a cherry tree._

_**-Who is it? Is that you?**_

_**-That's right. I'm that girl.**_

_The rain had just stopped and she was wrenched, but she didn't care. _

_She just wanted him to come soon…_

"_Midorikawa!"_

_She looked up as his voice came and brightened._

"_Hirochan! You came, at least!"_

_He stopped and put on a nervous smile as he flipped his red hair._

_**Hiroto…! What is he doing here?**_

"_Yeah. Sorry I'm late. The rain was so strong I really couldn't manage to-" He stopped in his tracks noticing she was wrenched to bones. "-wha! Midorikawa, you'll catch a cold!"_

_She shook her head and hugged him tightly. _

"_It doesn't matter since you're here now…"_

_**-What…?**_

_**-That's another dimension, Ryuujikun. All this happened eight years ago. At that time I was emarginated from society because I was a child of the dragon. My only one friend was him… Hiroto. He's the guy you know, but at the same time he's not… **_

_**-Ryuukochan, I don't… really understand but… if it was eight years ago what happened then?**_

_**-… we broke a seal that shouldn't ever be broken.**_

"_Midorikawa! Midorikawa!"_

_He shook her body that was in his arms and sighed in relief when she slightly opened her eyes. _

"_I think… I saw someone." She whispered_

_Hiroto looked puzzled, then he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly._

"_Stupid… Stupid Midorikawa…" He cried sobbing on her shoulder. _

_She didn't really get it…_

_**-When the inhabitants of this world came to know I broke the seal they thought I was too dangerous now and tried to kill me. Hiroto took me along with him and we ran away… But then one night… near that cherry tree… the Dragon awakened inside me.**_

_She hugged herself and cried in pain as the monster started to grow up in her chest. _

"_Midorikawa!"_

"_No… Hiro… leave…"_

"_Stupid! I won't ever leave you alone!" _

"_Leave! Or else, you will start to hate me like everybody else!"_

_He grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly. Tears started to flow down her cheeks._

"_Hiro…chan…"_

"_Midorikawa… no. Ryuuko." He whispered "I would never ever hate you… I could never." _

_She looked up at him and notice he was smiling. _

"_Hiro-" She was cut short when she saw the blood that was expanding on the left side of his chest. Her eyes went wide as he let go of her and fell on his back, sat under the cherry tree. _

_His lips were opened in a small laugher. _

"_In the end… I succeeded in protecting you." He said. _

_The monster inside her had calmed down, it was gone now. It all ended, so…_

"_W-Why!" She screamed and kneeled near his pale and cold body. "Why did you protect me to that extend? Hiroto!"_

_He smiled and touched her cheeks, gently drying off her tears._

"_I love you. I'll always, always love you. No matter where we are, or who you are. I will always love you." He said in a soft and tender voice. _

"_No-!" She replied. She felt like suffocating. "If you have to tell me this, then do it later! You will say that later in our life together!"_

_She didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but her hands was stained with his blood, which formed a large lake under their bodies. But his lips was still smiling._

"_Ryuuko. Live. You can still… still… "His voice was lowering, his words were confused. _

_His hands grabbed her face tenderly as his eyes were darkening and closing. _

"_You can still love… and live."_

_She was petrified as his touch, his smile, his eyes left her. _

"_No…" A small cry left her mouth. "No… No… No…"_

_Then she screamed out in pain. "No! Hiroto!"_

"Hiroto!"

As the memories abruptly stopped, I opened my eyes in tears and I found myself screaming his name along with her. I looked trembling at Ryuuko who was crying out loudly.

Her eyes were filled with sadness and -I could say that was definitely,- anger.

"He died because of me" She murmured darkly and then glanced at me "He died because of us! He died because of you!"

"Ryuukochan, I don't-" I tried to say sorry but she didn't even let me finish.

Her pain seemed to suffocate both.

"You just don't get it, don't you! We should never have existed!" She screamed then pointed at my chest and added "That's why I'm not going to give Hiroto up to you. I won't give up!"

I was petrified as she turned and ran away.

Then I fell on my knees and cried out loud into the night.


	21. The right decision?

nisha: hello! I'm finally back… better said, my inspiration is finally back! ;)

Ryuuko: it passed a while!

Midorikawa: yeah.

nisha: well then, this would be a crucial chapter for the story! We are going near the end ;)

Midorikawa: finally we are!

nisha: I wouldn't be so happy knowing what troubles you are going towards.

Midorikawa: *scared*

Ryuuko: all right, I'll be doing disclaimer then! nishasan doesn't own anything out of this story except from the story itself and her OCs.

nisha: enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The memories Ryuukochan had showed me still didn't leave my mind.<p>

They would never disappear.

I killed Hiroto, her Hiroto who I didn't even know, as e was an entirely different guy from the one I spent most of my life with.

I was now pretty certain that there was another dimension other than mine, in which Hiroto was dead and Ryuukochan was me. When I finally came up to this, I felt I knew for sure why those guys wanted me at any cost –they would exchange my own life for the Dragon's reborn.

_At any cost._

They had already tried to kill my friends trying to prison me; and they would have killed Hiroto –again?- trying to. I could never allow that. I would never allow anyone to die for me.

_Never. _

And that meant that I had an only choice…

I shuddered and hugged sofa's pillows, as I pretended to watch TV to not worry Hitomiko.

Why did everything I saw remind me of Ryuukochan's story?

I grabbed my cell phone and sent a message to Hiroto, asking him to meet at six o' clock in front of the Sun Garden, the place where our story together started and I decided It would end.

Then I jumped off the sofa, wore something randomly and said Hitomiko I was out that evening. She did not reply but just gave a small nod as if she had already predicted who I was meeting with –or maybe she just knew, she's damn too clever.

I left home and I walked silently in the cold streets.

Sun Garden was covered in fog. Temperature had lowered a little in those autumn days.

I stopped, waiting.

I was watching silently the darkening sky when I glimpsed something red in the fog, and I immediately knew Hiroto had arrived.

His green eyes, were staring at me intently.

I blushed and looked away. He sighed.

"Why are you calling me this late?" He said.

"You finally decided to speak with me?"

"Something like that." I replied. My voice was soft and quiet, although I was nervous inside.

Hiroto took a step forward, and I had to force myself to not step back.

I thought that if he noticed I was trembling He would understand everything...

He definitely would know that something was not right with me.

"You are acting weird recently. Diam told me about… some incident." He hesitated a bit but didn't avoid eyes contact as I was instead trying to.

"Midorikawa… what's happening?"

I did not reply the question this time.

Uneasiness grew inside of me, and I felt like running away.

Suddenly I felt scared of being seen as the monster I was growing inside.

The monster was there; it did never leave; and I knew it was looking at Hiroto through my eyes, wanting to kill him as much as I wanted desperately to save him.

"Midorikawa…"

"Hiroto." I raised my voice, trying to cover somehow the gap between us with voice.

"I'm sorry."

The monster kind of snapped, it was disgusted with my fragility.

Hiroto looked a bit confused, but nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." He whispered. "But we can always—"

"No." I raised my voice again,. This time I was more desperate.

"No…" I repeated softly. My voice was hardly audible.

"Let's break up, Hiroto."

Silence fell between us, we seemed to be so distant although only fog was keeping us apart.

My chest ached as Hiroto's beautiful eyes widened.

"…what?" His voice was filled of some mixture of emotions that made me feel like running into his arms and hugging him -but I couldn't.

"Why?" He asked sounding horrified.

I bit my lip and avoided his eyes. That made him snap.

Hiroto filled the gap with two angered steps and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently, and screamed towards me.

"Why, Midorikawa? Do you not love anymore? Why are you acting this way? What the hell is wrong with you saying something like that so suddenly?" His rush of questions made my head spin and my legs wobble.

I tried to push him away, but my strength was like flushed away.

Hiroto's eyes and voice were filled with desperation.

"Say something, damn it!" He screamed. "Do you not love me anymore? Answer, Midorikawa, say something! Do you not love me anymore?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Of course I love you, you idiot!" I burst out crying.

Hiroto's hold on him loosened as he was stunned by my words.

"I love you. I love you!" I repeated almost hysterically. "But that's why we should not be together! I just love you too much, and would never afford losing you, damn it!"

I looked up and pushed him away, with enough strength to make him wobble a little.

He was still petrified with stupor. I clenched my fists and my voice got softer.

"Can't you see how dangerous I am, Hiroto? Can't you see how much I love you?" I murmured and looked him right into his eyes , black into green for once.

"you should really hear him out, red head. You wouldn't want to die even here…"

We both looked at the direction the voice arrived from: Rebecca.

There were also Brand -who lost definitely his right arm after Burn burned it down- and Angus.

I could even take a glimpse of some other person hiding behind them

My lips formed a bitter smirk.

"You came to pick me up, how kind of you…" I said, looking at the girl hiding.

"…Ryuukochan."

She trembled and looked me just for an instant before looking down again.

My smirk didn't disappear; I had expected that. I had expected her t o be with them, since the moment she showed me her memories, I knew she was exchanging my life with Hiroto's.

And that sounded unfortunately kind of _right_.

Rebecca's hand was held towards me. I started to walk up to them.

"Midorikawa, where are you going?" Hiroto screamed.

I turned a bit and smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Hiroto."

Tears trespassed my smile.

My vision blurred as a hole of darkness swallowed the five of us, leaving Hiroto behind, in the cold foggy streets before our lovely Sun Garden.

xxx

I couldn't really understand why I was there.

I was nearly breathing correctly, even thought I couldn't really remember how to breath.

Inside, outside. Is it like that isn't it?

I was feeling pretty dizzy.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I felt as f I was stuck to the ground, and could just look at the ceiling. Everything I could catch a glimpse of was surrounded by a dark blue aura.

Some dark people suddenly approached my body and they surrounded rapidly me.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I screamed in pain.

Suddenly the whole pain of whatever they ha done to me attacked strongly every inch of my body.

I could only scream.

No logical thoughts or words could be said.

I wanted to see him, I wanted Hiroto by my side on that instant.

I wanted desperately him to save me.

A girl made her way up to me, kneeled near my side and touched my hand.

Her skin slowly caressed mine with her warm.

Then a tear left her face and fell onto mine.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

All became black.


	22. The Dragon's Awakening

Midorikawa: …I have the feeling this is not going to be a good chapter.

Ryuuko: obviously, we are near the end of this story!

Midorikawa: I wonder…

nisha: *appears out of nowhere* hello!

Midorikawa/Ryuuko: THE HELL! YOU SCARED US!

nisha: sorry, I'm late!

Midorikawa: yes you are…

nisha: I was not asking for an answer, you know! Going to do the disclaimer ^^ Ryuuko please do! *drinks tea*

Ryuuko: *sighs* alright… nisha-san does not own anything except from the story and her OCs –me included. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I couldn't get what was going on.<p>

Shivers and jolts ran all over my body, as a strange power filled my muscles.

I wasn't any I'd ever experienced.

Non even Aliea meteorite had this effect on my body, this power was more…

More destructive.

Would it destroy me too? I didn't know.

I was losing my conscience, I wasn't screaming anymore as pain began to soften.

My thoughts were covered by somebody talking.

"_You finally surrendered, huh. It wasn't so hard, see._"

I opened my eyes and everything looked to me to be cleaner, wider.

My five senses were all up and sensitive to everything.

Someone moved near me.

"Ryuuji?" She whispered.

I didn't respond, I could hardly move my fingers.

"_Stop resisting, just like that, good boy. You can't go against destiny -this was written for you. Now I'm free and I will take everything that's mine. I will take everything from you._"

I was standing up, I looked at my trembling hands.

"_The Dragon has awakened!" _

Those words, that hoarse voice came from my mouth.

The Dragon had awakened… inside my body.

_I _was the Dragon.

"_Oh, not for so long."_ My voice said, and laughed evilly.

"Ryuuji…" The girl widened his eyes.

I slapped her and sent her to the ground.

"The Dragon is back!" Rebecca shrilled. "Now our desires will be realized!"

She kneeled to me, followed by the orders.

"We are your servants, magnificent Dragon!"

I turned to them and laughed deeply.

"_Yeah, you did well… stupid, insignificant humans." _

My hand stretched toward them and suddenly I could see their body releasing their spirit and falling on the ground.

"M-Master… why? Didn't we satisfy you?" Angus whispered.

I giggled. _"Of course you did. Now solve our last mansion: die for my safety!"_

"He deceived us –he never had intentions of realize any wishes… I was all a fluke, the Dragon can only destroy, he does not bring happiness…" Ryuukochan whispered, in terror.

"Master…" Rebecca fell, in her eyes there was awareness of the truth for a moment before they closed. Brandt and Wyn were second to fell, and then the other one by one.

Ryuukochan was left all alone, she looked to be the only one to resist my new powers.

"_So… we are finally alone, children of The Dragon._" He said through my lips.

I took a step towards her, but she jumped back by instinct.

"No!" She screamed. "Ryuuji, no! You have to destroy the Dragon! I chose you!"

I culn0t understand –what? Wasn't she going to sacrifice me?

"I know what you are thinking… But the truth is I wanted you to destroy him from the inside! Ryuuji, Hiroto knew… He knew you was the only one who could do it! I don't mind dying, but you must do it for him! Please, Ryuuji… Don't lose yourself! She explained, desperate.

"_Stop agitating. He cannot hear you anymore, and even if he can, he cannot do anything for you. He's mine, now._" The evil answered in my place.

"_You are as stupid as you were before. That time he saved you, keeping you conscious of yourself.. He stopped me to gain control over you, using that stupidity he called "love". See where "love" took him?_" He laughed again.

"_But now it's different. He's dead and nobody can sae this guy. He's mine, and you will be too, soon._"

Ryuukochan stood up and took two steps back.

"As if, you bastard!" And she vanished.

I stretched my hands to her but she was already gone.

He hissed and kicked the wall, partly taking it down –he was furious, it was the second time she escaped him.

"_Alright… you wanna play cat's-cradle, huh? Well I'm coming._" He said.

A jolt ran though my back as two black wings ripped my flesh.

I didn't scream –I could not feel pain.

I didn't have control of my body anymore –I didn't feel like resisting.

It was all over.

_I'm sorry Ryuukochan, I'm sorry, _I thought as I fell in a deep ocean of black.

xxx

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

It was all her fault.

She fell into desperation, when Hiroto left her… She was ready to die for giving him life again but she knew it wasn't possible…

_The Dragon does not bring any happiness. _

_The Dragon do not realize any wishes._

She knew it too well… that time Hiroto saved her from falling into the abyss –she was too weak, but she knew Ryuuji was strong.

She had felt it in the moment their hands touched, long time ago.

Ryuuji's strength was pure and warm.

Ryuuji was the only one who could destroy the Dragon, once and for all.

But because of her, now he was in danger.

She felt so useless, too weak. Because of her weakness, people she loved kept dying.

She ran and cried.

"What? Ryuukochan?" A soft voice questioned.

She stopped and turned to him, her eyes widened.

Suzuno Fuusuke was standing few metres from her, he looked breathless.

She ran into his arms. Suzuno looked surprised at her.

"W-what?" He questioned.

Then Nagumo, Diam and someone else appeared behind him.

"Suzuno, what are you…?"

Hiroto stopped as he saw her. He snapped.

"Ryuukochan, you was with those guys before right?" He shouted at her.

Ryuuko just looked down and cried loudly.

Hiroto wasn't being like himself, he should have hated her too at this time.

"Why did you do that! Where is Ryuuji!" He asked impatiently.

"Hiroto, can't you see she's scared, you will not answer like this!" Suzuno said, raising his voice.

"We are all worried for Midorikawa, we have been searching for him all this time, but-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiroto silenced him violently.

"You did not see his eyes, you did not hear his voice, nor your arms had hugged him just the moment before he disappeared! I… I lost Ryuuji just like that…"

Ryuuko looked at him. Hiroto's eyes watered while he was speaking.

Silence filled the air until she spoke.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault indeed." She whispered. They all turned to her.

"Ryuuji's strong… much more than me. So I thought he could do it but… Now I've put him in danger… what can I do? It's all my fault!"

"_That's right._"

She shuddered and looked up.

"No-!" Her voice failed her, ending in a sob.

Hiroto and the other followed her eyes -and they saw _him_.

"Midorikawa…" Diam said questioningly.

Hiroto did not want to believe it, but the guy he loved looked nothing like himself.

Midorikawa wore the same dresses he had been wearing the day before, but his muscles were stretched, as if he was ready to fight, and he was much paler than before.

His black eyes were dark an foggy, lightened only by an evil spark.

Long white-pearl fangs in his mouth were visible thorough his weird smile.

And dark long wings, recalling those of a dragon, opened on his back.

He was up in the air, looking at them from high, and giggling.

"_I've caught up with you, Ryuukochan. You can't run anymore… Give into your destiny, just like he did._" He said.

"No, no, no, no!" She screamed, in pain and terror. "Ryuuji! Ryuuji, please, no-!"

"_Ryuuji Midorikawa is not here anymore, chick. He's dead._"


	23. Age of Rebellion

nisha: hello! I know I'm immensely late as always, but this time I had a serious trouble ^^

Midorikawa: yep, she had to do the high school leaving examination.

Ryuuko: how stressing.

nisha: you don't even know.

Ryuuko: well, I wonder what's more stressing, an examination or risking our life because of a stupid destiny and a stupid Dragon.

Midorikawa: I'm curious too.

nisha: h-however! All's well what ends well! I did it and now I am FREE! *jumps from the window and flies away*

Ryuuko: wow! She must be using magic! Or Red Bull.

Midorikawa: leave that, she's beside herself today. We'll better do the disclaimer…

Hiroto: nisha-san does not own us and Inazuma Eleven, she just owns her story and her OCs.

Midorikawa: w-wha! You scared me! Since when were you here?

Hiroto: I was here all the time, staring at your sexy back ~

Midorikawa: Hirotoooooooooo! You pervert! *blushes and hits him*

Ryuuko: er… enjoy the chapter and don't mind those two lovebirds ^^"

* * *

><p>[<strong>Normal P.O.V.]<strong>

Hiroto didn't want to believe it: _Midorikawa couldn't be dead._

But then, when he tried to spot the boy in those black eyes he couldn't.

Nagumo reacted before him.

"What the hell?" he shouted and pointed at Midorikawa's body. "What did you do to him?"

"That's a gift from those insane guys?" Suzuno muttered.

"Oh, them? Of course no. They are also dead… I killed them personally." The Dragon's voice thrilled with excitement.

Nagumo and Suzuno looked incredulous.

"What! But Brandt and Wyn were really tough guys!" Nagumo blabbered in shock.

But the Dragon's burst out in a gloomy, deep laugh.

"The power of the Dragon is immense. Nobody can fight it! It is simply invincible! They were just being used to satisfy my desires…" He said in a black voice.

Ryuuko shivered and grabbed Suzuno's arm.

"The Dragon does not realize any desires. The Dragon can only destroy…" She whispered, but her voice were covered by a tremendous noise.

Before any of them could say something the earth suddenly started to shiver and crack open –Suzuno and Ryuuko themselves had to jump to avoid being swallowed by earth-, while the wind grew so strong that caused a great tornado, in which people, objects and animals were dragged, ending up flying into the air.

While people screamed and dogs barked and the earth continued cracking, the Dragon stood there in the sky, suspended in mid-air because of the wings on his back: he grinned maliciously, emerging victorious from the others' desperation.

And –what Hiroto hated the most- he was doing it in Midorikawa's body.

That was not right, his Midorikawa wouldn't ever do something like that… Midorikawa was a nice and caring person. Hiroto felt tears watering his eyes.

"Midorikawa!" He screamed to the guy hanging in the air. "I cannot believe this! You're definitely NOT dead! Midorikawa, please, come to your senses!"

He knew that Suzuno, Nagumo and Diam were looking at him.

He also felt that Ryuuko's look was as surprised as the Dragon's was.

"What?" The Dragon sounded a little shocked, as Hiroto had caught him off guard, but then he laughed again.

"What? Haven't you heard me? He. Is. Dead. It's no use to call him. Rather, no, call him –I love see you humans crying in desperation and pain." He said maliciously.

But Hiroto shook his head violently.

"No! I will never believe it! Midorikawa would never die like this!"

"Right! I'm with him too!" Diam joined Hiroto.

Ryuuko stood there in disbelief. 'How can they find this strength?' she asked herself.

Looking at Hiroto, she remembered of the one she loved and a tear fell down her face.

'Oh, right… they are just like him.' She thought. 'I… want to be like that, too.'

Suzuno and Nagumo took steps forward and placed themselves at Hiroto's sides.

The Dragon looked like he wasn't really expecting any resistance to his power.

"So… you want to fight me? It's no use." He shook his head. "_How can you, miserable humans, beat the magnificent me when neither the Dragon Childs could?_"

Ryuuko's heart jumped at those words.

"That's not true!" She screamed. Before she even realized it, she was running towards him.

"Ryuuji did not lose! He never gave up completely! And… I won't give up either!"

Hiroto and the others looked at her in disbelief as she opened her mouth and her ultra-sounds knocked down the Dragon and forced him to land onto the ground; but as soon as his feet touched the ground Ryuuko raised her leg and kicked him, sending him meters away.

Sitting on his kness, the Dragon stared out in surprise.

"What? Are you in the rebellion age?" he asked ironically.

Ryuuko did not have the time to answer the provocation: she was already running towards him.

"Ryuukochan!" Hiroto screamed, but she didn't stop.

The Dragon grinned and pierced her stomach with his sharp claws, but not even this stopped her: she fell to her knees and her arms found Midorikawa's body.

She hugged him, while a large amount of blood stained their dresses and fell onto the ground.

"Ryuuji." She whispered, softly. "I'm here to help you."

xxx

**[Midorikawa's P.O.V]**

"…I'm sorry. I'm dead." I whispered,.

I had my eyes closed.

"…No, you are not."

A voice answered, unexpectedly.

It wasn't mine, it wasn't the Dragon's.

It was just… warm. Familiar. But who…?

I opened my eyes, as if I was ordered to by that quiet voice, and I looked around me.

I wasn't exactly anywhere I knew; I expected only darkness but in that place there was light everywhere I could see: it was a vast, unlimited garden.

The sky was azure and a nice breeze was blowing.

I took a few steps forward and my leg touched something, making me trip; as I fell onto a big root I realized that I was at a tree's feet. I looked up and saw the large green crown, swaying softly with the wind –my eyes met the writing on the trunk and widened.

_Midorikawa Ryuuko_: that was what was written.

"Who…?" I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know what I was doing there, and didn't know why I ended up there. The only thing that I knew was –_I died. _

I had died, somehow and somewhere in the past.

"I told you, You're not dead. How many times must I say it?" A soft voice scolded me.

I stood up hastily and tripped again; this time, though, someone prevented me from smear onto the ground – one arm was around my waist and supported me, while his other hand held mine while helping me surmounting the big roots.

I let him do it, without looking at his face. When I appeared to be safe, I decided to raise up my eyes –my breath was taken away and my heart sped up, so much that I felt pain in the chest.

I had just met the most beautiful, amazing, green eyes of the world.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but no sound came from it so I closed it again and let my eyes to wonder on him: he was taller than me by some centimetres, definitely paler –he looked almost like a ghost, and long straight red hair.

"W-who are you?" I asked almost without voice.

He smiled brightly. "I am Hiroto. Hiroto Kira." He said.

That sounded familiar, and at the name my pain in the chest became more painful.

I shook away those thoughts and made another question.

"Why are you saying I am not dead? I'm very much like that." I observed sceptically.

But he laughed, and his laugh was so genuine and crystalline that I felt totally captured by his charm. He was beautiful, he was pure light.

"I know. I am very much like that too." He answered smoothly when he stopped laughing –but his eyes and mouth were still smiling- and left my hand to indicate the garden.

"But we are not dead. We are only inside the Dragon's world. Anything and anyone that had been swallowed by the darkness end up here. It's like another dimension."

I nodded. Some memories were tickling my mind to break cover.

"Then I, and you, were swallowed by the Dragon's darkness?"

"Kinda, yeah. You are smart, Midorikawa. Although it occurred to me sometimes ago, while you have been here only for five minutes."

"Ah… Wait. What did you call me? How do you know my nam—"

"You knew mine too." He interrupted me. I looked surprised at me and he shrugged.

He walked to the tree and sat on a root. His face was thoughtful.

"You know, there was a girl sitting there, a while ago. She has a name similar to yours. Well, she was indeed very much alike you." His voice softened more, to the point that I had to sit beside him to hear his last words.

"I loved her. I protected her with all my might… and I died. Or I thought so." He added when he saw that I was going to interrupt. I silenced myself. "I'm not dead, indeed, but I'm prisoned here. The only way is to beat the Dragon once and for all."

"But how?"

Hiroto Kira didn't answer. He simply looked at me with his green eyes –and smiled.

I was shocked. "Me? Me, beating him? No way! How can I… all by myself…"

"But you're not by yourself, Midorikawa. There are two children, remember?"

_Ryuuji. _

I turned to the sky.

The wind stopped blowing and I heard her voice calling my name strongly, yet sweetly as if he was hugging my soul with hers.

"Ryuukochan." I whispered.

Two children. The memories were coming back in a flow if feelings and when I finally remembered everything I looked at Hiroto Kira again and felt tears in my eyes.

"Go. She's here for you." He whispered.

"No. You deserve it the most." I answered but he shook his head.

"They are all waiting for you, Midorikawa. Always remember… no matter what people say or think, your destiny is only in your hands." He said tenderly. "Go and fight the destiny someone else wrote for you, Midorikawa. Go and write it yourself!"

Ryuuko's voice echoed in my soul.

I stretched my hand towards the sky, and the azure suddenly cracked and two hands found mine. I grabbed onto them tightly –I wouldn't lose the grip for nothing in the world.

Darkness hit me, and then there was an amazing light that forced me to close my eyes.

An acrid smell of blood and earth reached my nostrils, making me shiver in disgust.

"Ryuuji!" Her voice was suddenly very clear.

She was in my arms and smiled softly and brightly. I returned the smile, a little unsure.

The Dragon was literally thrown out my body –in the form of a black dust with red eyes, he looked at us in utter shock.

_What… the hell… what are you in the world? _He roared beside himself.

I stood up and exchanged a knowing look with Ryuuko. Our hands were still interlaced.

"We… are the Dragon Children!"

* * *

><p>I came back :'D<p>

So, I thought that maybe you'd need some explanation about Ryuuji, Ryuuko, Hiroto Kira and Hiroto Kiyama.

I know, it's complicated, sorry ^^ *hit me if you want*

Actually this story is based on the existence of two different dimensions: the one we know- since it's from the anime- is Ryuuji's and Hiroto's. The other one, in which Ryuuko and Hiroto Kira lives, is a parallel world: Ryuuko is Ryuuji's alter-ego, while Kira is Kiyama's alter-ego.

Hope that's clear enough ^^

Thank you for reading and please review!


	24. Gonna write my destiny myself!

nisha: hello ~

Ryuuko: I feel like it passed months since you posted the last chapter...

nisha: well... it passed months!

Ryuuko: uh... you're right. Well, we're finally here! This the last chapter begore the epilogue!

Midorikawa: yeah! *throws confetti in the air*

nisha: wow, you're so enthusiastic.

Midorikawa: of course, 'cause if this story ends my suffering will stop.

nisha: ...er, don't count on that. I'm writing other stories with you as the main character... and you WILL suffer. I'm sorry but that's how things go with my favourite characters.

Midorikawa: I don't know if I should feel happy or not about being the favourite character of someone, at this point .-.

Ryuuko: *pats him* Okay, so this time I'm gonna do the disclaimer... nisha-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters, but she owns her stories and Original Characters! Now we're ready to start! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Here we were. That was the final countdown.<p>

When I looked beside me, Ryuuko smiled and I instantly knew that the bond between our hands was as strong as the bond between our souls.

"We just gotta believe it" she said. "When I am with you, and all of your friends are with you, and the one you love is with you… don't you just feel invincible?"

I glanced rapidly behind me and nodded. Hiroto gave me a sign, he knew that was not the moment for talking even though I saw in his eyes the same desire I had of hugging him tightly. I was scared but, no matter what, I would have never let go of him anymore.

"Let's do it" I whispered. Ryuuko tightened her grip on my hand. Now we were both glaring at the enemy: the Dragon, having been expulsed from my body, had shrank into a puddle of blackness, which glowed with evilness and will of revenge. He started slowly slip towards us, like a torrent, devouring and transforming whatever was on his way into nothing as he was made of pure acid.

_I don't care how… I'll have you both in a way or another… _His voice was no more than a long, low hiss. I shuddered as I got the feeling that all the hate, the envy, the desperation –all the evil of the whole world- was concentrated in that voice. It was the most horrible thing I've ever heard and I knew it wouldn't be easy to forget.

Looking at Ryuuko I noticed a flood of energy coming from her body and sliding toward Hiroto and the others. "Do like me. Close your eyes and concentrate" she said to me. I quietly obeyed her and closed my eyes a little; the same kind of energy started to leave my body and softly wrapped Hiroto's body. The red haired guy jumped in surprise and looked at me. I nodded to make him understand it was my doing, and then continued concentrating until Gazel, Burn and Diam was wrapped up in the energy, which was to protect them from dying in case they were touched by the Dragon. When Ryuuko was sure enough that they were all safe, she opened her eyes and rapidly let go of my hand to run towards the enemy; he had almost reached her feet when she shouted and her ultrasounds made the black puddle tremble and retreat a little.

But it was only a second; then he attacked her with violence: a squamous hand came out of the puddle suddenly, grabbing her leg. Ryuuko screamed in pain as her leg was pierced and scratched by claws dripping black liquid mixed with her blood.

I screamed her name and reached for her, managing somehow to pull her out of his clutches, but we fell on the ground; the Dragon moved quickly and his arm started to move around in the attempt of grabbing one of us once more. I got up and grabbed Ryuuko arm to help her stand, but she couldn't run as her leg was deeply injured; so when the hand attacked us again, I impulsively took her place. I screamed in pain as that hand clutched my arm and then slowly climbed to my neck. I couldn't breathe, I was in pain. I remembered of the two times when I escaped from Machi's black flood and I instinctively stretched my hand: an enormous amount of energy came out, repulsing the Dragon, whose hand curled in pain for a second before grabbing my neck again, this time with such a strength that I choked.

I tried to use my powers again, but my hand and whole body was having convulsions from the need of breathing. "Ryuuji!" Ryuuko called my name desperately and launched herself towards us, using her powers to try freeing me.

The Dragon barfed a laugh. _It's all useless… it's all vain… you can't escape… this time I won't let you escape… _he hissed. I shuddered as I felt the slimy puddle started to climb on my legs and slowly reached for my chest: he was trying to enter my body again, this time hitting directly my heart. I knew that if that happened there was no turning back.

"Ryuuji! Resist!" I heard Gazelle, Burn and Diam scream, they were encouraging me. As I realized I was about to die, all noises and voices became an indistinct buzz echoing in my confused head; my eyes were about to close, and that was the moment my conscience was suddenly grabbed and pulled back by Hiroto's voice.

"Ryuuji, I believe in you. Do your best." He didn't shout; on the contrary his encouragement was a soft whisper. I stared at him. That wasn't the first time I had heard those kind of words coming from his mouth –that's right, Hiroto had always been there, by my side, encouraging me lovingly, tenderly. And I loved him. I kicked myself mentally for almost giving up –hadn't I decided to not let go of him anymore? That was not the moment to hesitate.

_You heart, you soul, your entirely being are all mine… that's your destiny! _The Dragon sniggered, but his smirk rapidly faded away when he noticed that his flood was attaching to me. In the puddle, red eyes widened in shock as they stared at the little yet warm glowing irradiating from the left side of my chest; his hand was forced to release my neck by a stronger energy coming from inside my body.

"It's shit! You don't know a thing about me!" I screamed. My hand stretched and grabbed Ryuuko, pulling her near me again: our powers strengthened as our souls interlaced with each other. "I'm… we are gonna change that destiny!" I said then looked at Ryuuko.

"I'm gonna write my destiny myself!" We continued together, our voices and our wishes were one and only in that decision.

_That's not… the Dragon is invinci…ble… no… no! _The Dragon's voice became loud and high-pitched, his hand started to curl on itself and shrivel up while the puddle shrank and dried out. We saw the horror in his eyes as he understood that he hadn't any power on us, because we weren't willing to bend: his words, as menacing and terrible as they could be, didn't have the power to scare us anymore. He had lost. Without being feared, he couldn't exercise control over our hearts, souls and body. It was a complete loss, but he couldn't accept it and until the very end he screamed and promised revenge, his voice becoming more and more faint.

When he finally disappeared, transforming into dust and leaving forever, the sky came back to normal, blue and cloudy as always, and the city became less cold.

I turned to Hiroto and felt my knees abandoning me. I was about to fall, but he caught me and we hugged: we both cried, happy to be back into each other's arms.

"I love you, Ryuuji, I love you, don't leave me anymore" he said, while sinking his face in my neck, I could feel the warmness of his tears against my skin.

"I won't" I whispered. "I love you too." He drew back from me, only to grab my face in his hands and kiss me slowly on my lips. I whimpered and clutched to his t-shirt, it felt like centuries had passed from the last time we kissed. Oh, how I missed his touch.

Nobody interrupted us –I could swear I saw Gazelle hugging Burn, and kissing him too, perhaps relieved that danger had disappeared once and for all. When we separated, I hugged him tightly again. I didn't want to let go, my mind was completely filled with him… at least until I took a glimpse of Ryuuko.

She was staring at the sky, with tears streaming down her young face, her brown-chocolate eyes were glimmering with happiness mixed with nostalgia –she had never been so beautiful and strong in my eyes. She won, just like me, but she didn't look like a winner. She suddenly noticed I was looking her way and smiled faintly. "Goodbye" she mimicked with her lips, before turning her back at me and slowly started to walk away.

So Ryuuko Midorikawa faded away from our sight, just like snow in the rays of the sun.

* * *

><p>Er... I'm sorry if it's too short. I also beg your pardon, readers, but the truth is I didn't have much inspiration to write this chapter -I don't feel like I'm very good at describing action scenes, and also I had only a general idea of what should happen in this chapter. Please understand me.<p>

So! This was the last chapter before the epilogue, meaning the story is at its endpoint. I hope you all enjoyed the story until now, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed me and added my story to their followed/favourited. You're great, thank you! I wouldn't have continued without your support.

See you at the epilogue! Bye and please review :)

Kisses

nisha


	25. Epilogue

nisha: finally, the long awaited epilogue is here! I'm sorry I made you wait an awful lot... I'm both happy and sad this stories has come to an end. I'll miss Ryuuko, I think. Well, I hope you guys will like this epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and its characters, which belong to Level-5. I only own my story and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Months after, my life had completely returned to what it should've been: soccer, school, friends, home. No danger ahead, only a bright and peaceful future.<p>

What happened had seemed like an awful nightmare to all of us, but it surely changed something deep inside of me; for a while, I had been afraid of the dark, or couldn't stand being alone for more than half an hour, and I definitely didn't want to wander alone. Every single street reminded me of those guys –Rebecca, Wyn, Brand, of course we didn't miss any of them, but we couldn't help remembering their faces every time we passed through the places where we had met them. But what hurt me the most was passing though the road where my twin –or better said, my feminine alter-ego- had suddenly appeared like a storm.

Yeah, five months had passed since then; since Midorikawa Ryuuko had disappeared from my life, but not from my memory, forever.

"Where do you want to go?" Hiroto asked me, giving a little squeeze to my hand. My depressing thoughts went off track as I was reminded that we were out on a date and I was supposed to be cheerful. It'd taken a while for things to return normal between us, and now that it was clear we loved each other truly and wholeheartedly, I wouldn't want to ruin everything by making it seem like I wasn't interested in him.

"Anywhere's fine" I answered, smiling tenderly as I squeezed his hand back.

"you can't always make me decide, c'mon" Hiroto laughed a little. He was so beautiful. I blushed a bit and started playing with my own hair, s I always did when I was embarrassed. Thinking about Ryuuko made me remember there was a place I actually wanted to see.

"Hiroto," I said his name seriously, bringing his full attention on me. "I want to go to the Luna Park." My words surprised him greatly. For a while, Gazelle didn't want to go anywhere near the Luna Park; the wound Wyn had given him was still visible on Burn's chest, and I doubted it would ever fade more than that. That's why I wasn't particularly fond of that place, either.

But now I felt the need to go there, to return to the places where I'd been with Ryuuko. It was probably the only way to let her go completely, I realized.

"Please, Hiroto. Let's go there" I begged him.

"There's no problem with me" he said, and so we went.

xxx

I wasn't interested in any of the attractions; I looked directly for the stand which still sold goldfishes and sat on my knees to look at them. They were as pitiful as they were the first time I saw them, struggling to free themselves from the plastic bags; then, I couldn't understand why Ryuuko considered herself similar to them, but thinking about it now she must have suffered greatly. I was sorry and sad I couldn't help her better. Who could say whether she had managed to find her own Hiroto, or not? Whether she was _happy_ or not?

Tears began to swell in my eyes. Hiroto made no comments, but just stood there beside me, silently supporting me even though he didn't quite catch it. I really appreciated that gentle side of him. After two or three minutes I managed to recollect myself and I stood up.

"Let's go…" I said. Hiroto nodded and we started walking away. We passed before some small shops selling cute gadgets, and I looked up to glance at my reflection in the shop windows. My eyes were red and swollen from crying and, all in all, I looked awful.

I sighed and was about to look away when I noticed my own reflection was smiling at me. I stopped in my tracks, gaping surprised at my mirrored image, because I was pretty sure I wasn't smiling at all. Then, I noticed slightly longer eyelashes, shorter hair, and a playful glint in the black eyes –Ryuuko was staring at me with the most enchanting, bright smile I'd ever seen on her face. When I stared at her and she understood that I'd finally recognized her, she raised a hand. I did the same, placed it on the glass and we both stared at the point where our hands would have touched if she hadn't been just a reflection –or, perhaps, from her point of view, I was the reflection? _Oh, it really doesn't matter anymore_, I thought and finally broke into a wide smile. Ryuuko had tears in her eyes, same as me, and waved her little hand at me while slowly fading away; in a few seconds, the shop window reflected again only my image… but I wasn't depressed anymore.

"Midorikawa? Is everything alright?" Hiroto called me. He had continued walking and only stopped a few meters from me, when he noticed I wasn't anymore by his side. I grinned, ran towards him and grabbed his hand with enthusiasm.

"Yeah" I said, as I tiptoed to kiss him on one cheek.

"Everything's absolutely perfect."

xxx

_[Normal P.O.V.]_

"Everything's absolutely perfect" Ryuuko was saying, too, in that exact moment. She had given his twin her final goodbye, and she was sure only happy days would expect them from now onwards. She turned to her beloved cherry tree, and to her much more beloved person, who was waiting for her. She got tears in her eyes thinking that she had looked everywhere for him, without noticing that he'd always been right beside her.

"Hiro-chan, let's be happy forever, okay?" She giggled, offering him her hand. He smiled.

"As you wish, my princess" he said, took her hand and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>Ryuuko: so this is the end! I'm a bit sad. Midorikawa, I'll miss you so much *hugs him*<p>

Midorikawa: yeah... I'll miss you too *pats her head and hugs her back*

Hiroto: well, in the end, we all had our happy ending, didn't we? I mean, at a certain point I was worried she would never let us be happy... *pouts at nisha*

nisha: I'm really sorry for making you guys worry, seriously! But all's well what ends well, right? So, I want to thank all the people who read this story until the end, and of course all those who reviewed or added it to their followed/favorites. You guys are great. Thank you so much for your support!

Ryuuko: thank you! I'll miss you guys too!


End file.
